


under the starry

by water_lily



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 暮光之城AU, 校园青春甜文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_lily/pseuds/water_lily
Summary: 又名《星空之下》；又又名《你以为你是吸血鬼我就会怕你吗略略略》；其余CP：EC，冬寡，幻红。





	1. Chapter 1

01  
准确来说，洛基已经有十年没和父亲劳菲住在同一个屋檐下过了。自从他的姐姐海拉离家出走后，父子俩的关系一度降到冰点，他宁可让自己寄居在弗罗里达州的姑妈家里，也不远靠近那座又湿又冷的小镇一步。  
但是现在不一样了。  
黑发少年在机场外拖着行李箱，背着双肩包，盯着一辆明显好久没洗干净过的警车，确认了这就是来接他的人——黑发女郎在驾驶座上点起一支烟，左手把烟搁到窗外，点了一点。烟灰在顷刻间翩然落地，他拖着行李箱走过去，那个女人顺势抬头看了他一眼。  
“黑头发绿眼睛？”她似乎毫不意外，“洛基，我是瓦尔基里。你父亲的同事。”  
洛基沉默地将行李塞进后备箱，然后拉开副驾驶的车门坐进车里。和弗罗里达州阳光灿烂的日子不同，西雅图总是在这个季节变得越发潮湿多雨。  
警车发动了，沿着大路开往小路，绕着安吉利斯港向南驶去了福克斯小镇。一路上天都是灰蓝色的，像一块薄薄的灰色纱幔笼罩着本该晴朗的蓝天，洛基心不在焉地拨弄着手里的一颗仙人球，显然没有半点开口的兴致。  
瓦尔基里侧头看了他一眼，不动声色地拧开了车内的暖气。  
“福克斯的天气向来如此，你可能得需要一阵子才能习惯。”  
洛基惊讶地看了她一眼，低声地说了句“谢谢”。  
“不客气，”瓦尔基里还是最开始见面的那句话，“我和你父亲是同事，我们认识十多年了。”  
车子穿过一大片道格拉斯冷杉和红雪松，福克斯小镇的楼房越发近在眼前，瓦尔基里在一处红绿灯前踩下刹车，指着前面两个路口外的一幢白色小洋房说道。  
“就是那儿了。你父亲前段时间不幸摔断了腿，还在恢复期，所以我就主动替他来接你了。”  
洛基默默地垂下眼，“我知道……谢谢你。”  
所以说现在不一样了。姑妈一家面临着长期出远门的情况，而父亲劳菲又传来了摔断腿的消息，姑妈劝说他和父亲冰释前嫌，回来照顾一二——再怎么说，海拉的事情都是她自己做出的决定，他们父子俩不应该因为这件事互相怨怼一辈子。  
车子开到白色洋房外停下，洛基还在解安全带时就听见瓦尔基里已经从隔壁座位上下去了，她冲房子大喊。  
“嘿，劳菲！我可帮你把人给带回来了！”  
黑发少年绕到后备箱去取了行李，等他再一抬头时，只看见一个提着拐杖的中年男子站在白色洋房门口。也难怪瓦尔基里一见面就认出了自己，劳菲和他真的很像，他们都有着黑色的头发和绿色的眼睛。他正看着洛基。  
“看呆了？那可是你儿子。”瓦尔基里嬉笑起来，“你们父子俩有话慢慢说吧，不用客气。”  
洛基站得远，不知道他们寒暄了什么，大概等瓦尔基里再度坐回车子里时，他才提着行李箱走到台阶下，对上父亲的视线。  
“晚上好，父亲。”  
“哦、哦，晚上好……”劳菲赶紧拄着拐杖往边上避开了一点位置，好让儿子带着行李箱进去，他似乎不敢与洛基对视，只是顾左右而言他，“真是……我和你姑妈说了我一个人能照顾自己，况且我很快就好了，你没必要特地回来……照顾，我不需要照顾，真的。”  
像是为了证明自己的话，他用力地用拐杖敲击木质地板，发出咚咚声响。  
洛基扶了扶挂在右边肩膀上的书包，平静道。  
“我既然选择来了，就肯定会照顾好您的。等您伤好了我也会继续在福克斯读书，直到我考取了外面的大学再说。”  
行李箱放在地上，滑轮声滚动进室内，黑发少年挺直了脊背站在客厅里四处打量。也许作为一个单身男人来说，劳菲的住处还是太过简单了，经常是前两天穿过的衣服还随随便便扔在客厅的沙发上。  
“我的卧室……”  
“还是原先那一间，”劳菲拄着拐杖从门外走进来，他站在洛基身边不大自在地叮嘱，“……那一间我把门锁上了。哦，浴室只有一个，你的卧室还是在对面，我稍微整理了一下，还让销售小姐挑了一盏新的台灯……希望你会喜欢。”  
劳菲的停顿让彼此都稍显尴尬，洛基知道他指的是海拉曾住过的屋子，在他的长姐离家出走后，那间屋子便彻底被锁了起来。那不光是他最不想提及的过去，可能也是父亲的——  
“我觉得很好，”他轻声说道，不敢再看劳菲一眼，而是提着行李箱上了楼，“谢谢。”

入学的第一天是在三月。作为一个独自转学到小镇上念二年级的高中生来说，洛基第一天要完成的事情还有很多——独自开车去学校（车是劳菲拜托瓦尔基里改装的），独自选课，独自上课，最好的结果是在午餐时和上午认识的同学能有一些交集。  
“嘿，洛基，要来一点鸡肉卷吗？”一起上过体育课的杰西卡是个热情开朗的姑娘，她招呼着黑发少年到她们这桌坐下，洛基已经端着他的午饭了——可能跟别的男孩子比他吃的实在不多——另一边的麦克笑着吐槽了杰西卡。  
“杰西卡，别拿你的食量估计别人。”  
“拜托麦克，洛基吃得太少了好嘛。”  
洛基连忙打断这两个冤家似的对话，他举起双手投降，“我只是最近胃不太好，真的，以前我能吃下两个汉堡。”  
话音刚落，端着盘子过来的安吉拉和埃里克都露出了难以苟同的表情。  
洛基感到有些脱力，但同样的，新同学们的热情也感染到他，让他觉得在福克斯念书也没有想象中这么——无聊。  
午饭时间，麦克和埃里克都早早吃完跑去打篮球，他们邀请了洛基，但洛基一脸汗颜的表示自己体育方面比较糟糕；而杰西卡和安吉拉则在讨论新一期的校报主题，洛基不是很懂这些，只能用盘子里的塑料叉子对着水果划来划去。  
他打量着食堂里来来往往的同学们，忽然，被外头一行五人给吸引了视线。  
“……他们是谁？”  
正在说话的两个女生看了一眼外头，便心照不宣地露出了暧昧笑容。  
“噢……兰谢尔家族。”安吉拉大大方方的说道，而杰西卡似乎有些害羞和紧张，她把手交叠在身前，努力做出一副矜持模样，“他们都是兰谢尔医生和泽维尔教授收养的孩子，几年前从阿拉斯加搬过来……”  
“他们一般都独来独往。”  
“对，因为他们都整天在一起。”  
洛基还没明白什么叫“独来独往”和“整天在一起”，外面的一行五人就推了门进来。杰西卡还在喋喋不休地介绍，“他们形影不离，朝夕相见……那个金发女孩儿叫做娜塔莎，在她身边那个黑发的男孩是巴基……好吧我不确定他们这样是否犯法。”  
洛基注意到娜塔莎总是很亲密地挽着巴基的手臂。  
“杰西卡，他们本来就不是亲兄妹……”安吉拉无奈。  
“但他们住在一起，这多奇怪啊……”杰西卡努了努嘴，示意洛基看后面，“那个红发女孩儿是旺达……她有些奇怪，跟她在一起的那个男生是幻视，他的名字实在太奇怪了不是吗？”  
洛基同意的点点头。  
“兰谢尔医生和泽维尔教授像是开婚姻介绍所似的。”杰西卡如此笑言。  
最后一个金发男孩儿推门进来。他长得非常高大、英俊，金色的长发像是太阳一样，但是只有他孤身一人。洛基咬着叉子鬼使神差地问了出来。  
“他呢？”  
“那是索尔……兰谢尔医生家最小的儿子，很明显他是这里最帅的。”  
洛基解决了盘子里最后一块切片苹果，嚼在嘴里含糊道。  
“也许吧，但是我觉得我也挺帅的的。”  
安吉拉笑嘻嘻地赞同了洛基的话，故意看了一眼杰西卡，“很显然，你比麦克帅多了，哈哈……”

“怎么了索尔？”  
一坐到专属座位上，娜塔莎便开始耐心地给一个卖相良好的红苹果削皮，她玩刀子一向来很耐心，“你好像有些心神不宁。”  
索尔拧着眉头的样子很快引起了兄弟姐妹们的注目。他不太自在地别过脸去，好抵挡空气中微薄的甜美气味，“我没事，只是忽然有点克制不住。”  
旺达眨眼，“是因为错过了上次的狩猎吗？”  
“或许吧……”索尔心里想的明明是“不”，但他为了不让兄弟姐妹们担心，还是说了“是”，他草草解决完午饭，“我想出去呼吸一下新鲜空气，这里太……”  
“去吧，”巴基最懂他想说什么，“如果有什么情况就去找艾瑞克。他会给你开假条的。”  
索尔点一点头，迅速离开了食堂。  
然而到了傍晚，兰谢尔家的其它人都在学校门口等待索尔一起回家，却得到了在学校里教书的查尔斯·泽维尔教授的话——查尔斯也是他们的收养者之一，或者说父亲之一。  
查尔斯将包甩进娜塔莎的车后座，面对儿女们好奇的眼神，只是摊了摊手。  
“他在我的生物课上夺门而出。”  
“……”饥渴到这份上了？旺达与娜塔莎面面相觑。  
查尔斯给了小女儿一个无奈的眼神，“不如说是他身边新来的同学有一种特别的吸引力。我闻到那个气味了，的确很不错。”  
“不要读我的脑子，查尔斯。”旺达抗议道。  
娜塔莎坐在她那辆红色超跑里，纤细的手指敲击在方向盘上，很快念出了一个人名。  
“你说的是……洛基·劳菲森？”全校就这一个转校生。  
查尔斯奖励她一个赞许的眼神，“Bingo！”


	2. Chapter 2

02  
接下来事情变得更加奇怪了。  
洛基知道自己不是很讨喜的家伙，但也不至于这么惹人讨厌，那个金发大个儿究竟是什么毛病才会难以忍受和自己共用同一张讲桌？甚至还夺门而出。他觉得自己简直是被羞辱了。洛基试图和索尔争辩那天到底是什么情况，但是从第二天起，金发大个儿就缺席了“兰谢尔家族”——索尔没有再出现。  
不但没有出现，兰谢尔家的剩下四个孩子都用一种极其古怪的视线在看自己。  
“……他一定是在猜为什么我们总盯着他看……”娜塔莎的声音微不可闻，却尽数传进身边的人耳中，旺达笑眯眯地抓了一把辣椒粉洒在幻视的午餐里，用同样低的声音开起了玩笑。  
“索尔再不回来的话，洛基就要被你看穿了。”  
“他是去狩猎，又不是喝口水这样简单，”巴基优雅地使用着刀叉，尽力屏住呼吸，去忽视空气中属于某人鲜血的甜美感慨，“你们觉得他真能在回来时做到不漏痕迹吗？”说实话，他在这方面对索尔一点信心都没。  
旺达歪了歪脑袋，脑海中闪过某些片段，嘴角挑起一个好看的笑容。  
“反正现阶段来看，索尔是可以做到的——”她拉长了尾音，懒洋洋如猫一般，“没准儿我们会再多一个兄弟。”  
幻视无奈地看了她一眼，“他还什么都不知道呢。”  
洛基当然不知道兰谢尔们在讨论什么，他只知道索尔再不出现的话，他都要怀疑是不是自己对他做了什么导致这人迅速转学了——学校允许在开学季发生这种事情吗？  
黑发少年无比疑惑。  
好在，这样的情况在一周后得到缓解。索尔出现在了生物课上。  
洛基板着一张脸将背包放在脚边，目光定格在黑板上发呆——他还没想好如何开口质问索尔上回的态度——然而他没想到的是，身旁的金发大个儿踌躇了一下，主动向他打起了招呼。  
“Hello……”索尔对着他露出了歉意的微笑，“很抱歉上星期没有自我介绍，我是索尔·兰谢尔……你是洛基？”  
洛基瞪了他一眼，翠绿的瞳孔里仿佛有湖水掀起波澜的感觉。索尔没等到他的回答，因为生物课老师——泽维尔教授——已经拿着个金洋葱在和学生们讲话了。  
——查尔斯还特意笑眯眯地看了他一眼。  
索尔感到窘迫，但想要和洛基谈话的欲望战胜了父亲（长辈？）的调侃，他坚持看向黑发碧眼的少年寻求一个答案。大约是他的视线太炽热了，洛基别开脸，“是的。”他停顿了片刻，用一种柔滑的声线轻嘲道，“我在想作为一个突然转学到只有3200人小镇上的家伙来说，大概所有同学都知道我的名字了。”  
小地方根本没什么秘密，他昨天出门还撞见瓦尔基里在家门口执勤，然后在开车带劳菲去吃午饭的时候，老板娘热情地和自己打了招呼，就好像他一直住在福克斯不曾离开一样。  
洛基在索尔开口前就低头观察起了洋葱根尖细胞。  
“前期。”他在原先的高中已经上过这节课了，迅速判断完后他把显微镜推给了身边的金发大个儿，索尔犹豫了一下接过来——他只看了一眼，就同样迅速地说道，“前期。”  
随后索尔换了一片样本。  
“你前几天一直没来上课。”洛基尽量让自己的声音听上去毫不在乎——但实际上他很在乎——他的好奇心有一点点重了。  
索尔眨了一下金棕色的眼睛，因为洛基的问话再度露出了微笑。  
“嗯……我出城了，因为一点事情。”他看了一眼细胞样本，轻快道，“是后期。”然后他把显微镜推了过来，洛基吃惊于他的生物课学的这样好，他仔细观察了一下，才同样说道，“后期。”  
他们这组进展的明显比隔壁都要快。  
索尔握着笔唰唰地在纸上写下答案，这声音和窗外淅淅沥沥的雨混杂在一起，让人有种舒服地想要睡觉的感觉。洛基走神了半秒，听到索尔在问他。  
“……你喜欢下雨天吗？”  
洛基觉得这人大概脑子有毛病。在他们第一次见面就这么不愉快的情况下，索尔居然还能笑眯眯地和他讨论天气问题。这简直像是二十年前的搭讪方式，老套且固执。  
他不喜欢下雨天。  
“我不喜欢任何潮湿……阴冷的东西，但是因为我父亲在福克斯，所以我搬了过来，其实我很怀念弗罗里达州的阳光。但是我的姐姐很喜欢雨天。”  
索尔惊讶，“你还有个姐姐？”  
“你们家有五个兄弟姐妹我为什么不能有个姐姐？”洛基皱眉，想要再说几句什么，但他忽然发现对方的眼睛有些不一样，他的眼睛……  
“你的眼睛……为什么好像变亮了？”洛基下意识地倾身凑近了看他，“我记得第一次看到你的时候你眼睛是深棕色，今天是金棕色，现在几乎接近金色……”  
索尔一下子僵硬了起来。他躲闪着洛基的视线，不自在道，“哦，是灯光的问题，我的眼睛一直都是金棕色……好了，我把答案写完了，我去交给老师！”  
他避开洛基的身体，迅速站起来把那张答案纸交给了站在讲台前的泽维尔老师，然后洛基这个角度刚好看不见索尔在和那位生物学老师说什么，只看到老师很诧异地扬起了眉毛，随后他说了几句，索尔便又一次头也不回地往教室外去了——与此同时，下课铃打响。  
洛基眉头紧皱地盯着自己的作业本，心里想的却是这个家伙到底在玩什么把戏呢？  
“你的金苹果，劳菲森同学。”  
笑容温和的褐发生物学老师将金苹果给了洛基，他似乎能看穿他心里的想法，安慰道，“索尔只是有些不舒服，他让我把这个苹果转交给你。你们是第一组完成任务的。”  
“……谢谢。”  
金苹果并没有能驱赶走洛基心里的疑云，他的烦躁感一直持续到放学。大家都背着包三三两两地向外走，他把红色的卡车停在了最靠马路的一条道上。耳朵里还塞着耳机不断重复着前两天才从网上拉出来的歌单，洛基下意识地回头看了眼学校，结果在校门口的台阶前，看到了站在银色轿车旁的金发男孩。  
索尔和他的兄弟姐妹们在一起，娜塔莎的红色超跑很是拉风。  
“你还要再试多少次？”金发女郎从驾驶座上回过头看他，“你读不懂他的心是第一天吗？今天课上你差点又失态了，索尔。”  
“显然我们的弟弟没有把握住自己。”旺达坐在幻视的车上笑嘻嘻地说话。  
“我从未遇到过这种情况，我只是想多了解他一些。”索尔怔怔地看着转过身去的黑发少年，自言自语，“你们不觉得他的绿眼睛很迷人吗？”  
众人皆摸下巴，巴基拍了拍兄弟肩膀，“你现在好像误入爱河的傻瓜。”  
娜塔莎嘀咕了一句“我们家以前可没绿眼睛的传统反正你要真喜欢他迟早他也会变成金瞳云云，巴基坐进了跑车的副驾驶座，抚摸着恋人的脑袋。  
“好了，别抱怨了，我们该回家了。”  
三月份的西雅图还是到处结冰，地面湿滑地连开车都得当心再当心。索尔正被兄弟们催促着开车回家，却远远地听见一阵汽车鸣笛和粗糙的轮胎漂移声——一辆黑色的面包车好像在结了冰的地面上控制不住方向，横冲直撞地冲向了背对学校的黑发少年。  
洛基因为耳机的关系并未察觉这一切，等到他转身时，黑色面包车已经近在咫尺！  
“索尔！你不能——”  
在旺达的低喊下，索尔几乎没带任何犹豫地就冲了过去。他在家人中一向来是速度最快的那个，他只要一秒，不、半秒，最多半秒钟他就出现在了洛基面前，他单手环住对方的腰部将他抱在怀里，一手死死地抵住冲撞过来的黑色面包车——“砰”地一声，因为撞击而产生的灰尘环绕在他们周围——他单手隔绝出了一段狭小却充足的距离。  
洛基显然惊魂未定，他急促地呼吸着，嘴唇微微发颤，手还死死拽着着索尔半敞开的牛仔外套上。他的手指又细又长，且白皙的过分……索尔怔了怔，旋即意识到自己刚才做了多愚蠢……又侥幸的一件事。  
索尔对上那双不敢置信的绿眼睛，只觉得像极了一块没有丝毫杂质的绿水晶。  
“洛基！”“洛基你怎么样了！”“天啊洛基还在里面！”“快报警！”  
周围同学们的惊呼很快就靠近了，索尔松开手，复杂地看了一眼还在状况外的黑发少年，几下从红色卡车上跳了过去，消失在了原地。  
洛基的表现十足像是个被撞昏了头的青少年，他茫然地四周转动着脑袋，想要找找刚才救了他的金发少年——他没有眼花，没有看错，刚才那个人就是索尔！  
他居然救了自己……  
他是怎么做到的？？？


	3. Chapter 3

03  
救护车的声音和消毒水的气味并不能让洛基觉得脑袋清醒，他像个得了车祸创伤后遗症的家伙愣愣的坐在急症室的床边，任由劳菲一瘸一拐地在边上来回走动念叨。  
“你差点就死了，洛基！”  
这是洛基第十三次听到这句话，他终于回过神来对着天花板翻了个白眼，瓦尔基里就坐在他对面的空病床上笑嘻嘻地看着这一幕，时不时地劝上一句。  
“好了，洛基一点事情也没有，连皮都没擦破。”  
“那是他走运，”劳菲愤愤不平地说着，“那个驾驶员小子，我看他得和他的驾驶座说再见了。”  
三人正说着话，急症室的门再度被人推开，一名暗金色短发的身材高大的男性快步走了进来，他穿着医院里最常见的白大褂，面带微笑，“我听说警长的儿子在这儿？”  
“噢，艾瑞克！”  
“劳菲。”男人笑着打了个招呼，随即越过洛基的肩膀对上了瓦尔基里的眼神，他的笑容淡了一分，但依旧非常客气，“瓦尔基里。”  
“兰谢尔医生。”黑发女郎如此喊道。  
洛基隐约记得“兰谢尔”是索尔他们家族的姓氏，他还没来得及开口，艾瑞克就拿起手电筒检查自己的眼睛，然后他在病历本上飞速写下情况，温和地开了口，“一般人或许会有些创生后遗症，或者方向感失调……但你各方面都很好，你会没事的，洛基。”  
“是索尔救了我，”他这才想起来自己要说什么，他盯着艾瑞克写字的动作说道，“他把我推开了，我才没有撞到车……他本来离我很远，但就那一瞬间，他就出现在了我面前，我的意思是说……”  
“——这听上去你很幸运。”  
艾瑞克写字的手仅仅停顿片刻，便微笑着把病历递给护士，然后劳菲又围了过来，念叨着他“可怜的差点死在一场车祸里的儿子”——洛基觉得头更痛了。  
因为事出突然，劳菲和瓦尔基里还有公务要忙，洛基再三表示自己没被撞坏脑袋、能够独自回家，父子俩这才分开。黑发少年站在走廊上看着老父亲没了拐杖依旧一瘸一拐的走路姿势，忍不住叹了口气，往反方向走去。  
然而就在下一个楼梯拐角，他撞见了娜塔莎、索尔和艾瑞克三个人站在一起。他们好像在争执什么。洛基下意识地往后挪了几步，小心翼翼地避免被发现。  
声音远远地传来，是娜塔莎在说话，“……至少十五个人看到了……”  
随后是索尔，他的声音显得很无奈。  
“那我应该怎么做，看着他被撞死？”  
娜塔莎十分严肃地强调了一句，“这不是你一个人的事，这关系到我们所有人。”  
洛基不明白他们在说什么，但听上去和自己有关——他的呼吸错了一拍——然后艾瑞克像是感应到了朝他的方向看过来，不动声色地按住娜塔莎的肩膀。  
“……也许我们应该去我办公室说。”  
索尔和娜塔莎皆转过头来，看见了墙边的黑发少年。  
洛基进退两难，但他仍是抵住娜塔莎对索尔苛责的视线犹豫着开了口。  
“我能和你谈谈吗？”他看的是索尔。  
艾瑞克很善解人意地揽过娜塔莎的肩膀将人带走，“娜塔莎。”  
金发少年绷紧了下巴向洛基大步走来，他身上还穿着那件被洛基死拽着不放过的牛仔外套，走到洛基跟前时，他停住了脚步，高大的身躯在背光的角度下完全将洛基投射在了阴影里。洛基注意到那双金棕色的眼睛没有生物课上这么明亮，只是黯淡的，普通的。  
“你是怎么做到的？”他开门见山，“你怎么能一下子就那样……出现在我面前？”  
索尔的嘴角微微上挑了些，他说话的语气温柔，既像在说服洛基，又像在欺骗自己。  
“洛基，我就站在你身旁啊。”  
“不……你站在你的车旁，我看得非常清楚，在停车场对面，和你的家人们在一起。”  
洛基巨细无遗的描述让索尔倍感压力，但同时他心里居然萌生出一种温柔，这不是他对朋友们的那种，而是一种温暖……一种难以名状的感觉。他读不透洛基的心，可他知道了洛基一直在看着自己，注意自己的一举一动。  
但是就像娜塔莎说的，他不能暴露自己，至少在大庭广众下不能。  
“不，我在你身边。”  
“不，你没有。”  
索尔叹了口气，靠在墙边露出了个无奈的笑容。  
“洛基，我想应该让艾瑞克在给你检查一下，你撞到头并且搞混了这一切。”  
洛基眉头紧皱，翠绿的眼睛里明白无误地写着“你在说谎”这几个字。他抿住嘴唇，声线压得极低，像在克制自己的怒意，“我很清楚我看到什么，索尔。”  
那双绿眼睛因为愤怒和压抑而变得明亮，索尔眷恋地看着那绿色水晶一样的瞳仁，忽然倾身靠近黑发少年。他靠得很近，洛基被他吓得往后退了一退，但这楼道的位置还是太狭小了，根本退不开多少——洛基能从索尔金棕色的眼睛里看见自己的倒影。  
“那么，你究竟看见了什么？”  
金发少年低声问道，他第一次用这样沙哑的声音对自己说话。  
“你——你把车顶住了——你一手把车推开了。”洛基组织着自己的语言，但他仍觉得自己说的混乱无比，可是索尔听见却笑了，他好像在笑洛基刚才说了一个天大的笑话。  
“没有人会相信你的，洛基……”  
“我没打算说出去！我只是想要个真相，你究竟——”  
索尔笑完之后，神情变得复杂无比，他在洛基再一次把那个问题问出口之前，用一根手指按在了对方的嘴唇上，阻止了这一切。他凝视着洛基的绿眼睛，嗓音依旧沙哑。  
“我由衷地希望你能享受到追逐真相的失败感。”  
洛基感到嘴唇上冰冷一片，就像是窗外连绵不断的雨。

兰谢尔家的别墅里，家人们正紧张地坐在一起开会。  
“我不反对索尔寻找一个伴侣，”娜塔莎首先平心静气地开了口，鉴于她下午对索尔说话的口吻太过严厉，她主动解释道，“只是他差点暴露在所有人的眼前，这违反了家庭守则。”  
同意她话的还有查尔斯，他没亲眼看到放学时的一切，但听说发生了这种事还是吓得他跑出去善后。他苛责地看了一眼小儿子，“我不得不轻微调整了十几个学生的记忆，希望没有人再提起这件事了——索尔，你太冲动了。”  
同样具有读心的能力，查尔斯在日积月累的改变中，将这一份能力变成了影响记忆。  
旺达长出一口气，双手交叠在身前，老老实实地坐在幻视身边。  
“也许，我们该再谨慎一点？”她试探着看向索尔，“索尔，你确定你中意他吗？我……说实话，我并没有看见你们俩的未来。”  
索尔单独坐在一张沙发上，表情平静至极。  
“我记得你说过，你的预测未来是很主观的，也许是还没到时候。”  
——那什么时候才是时候呢？旺达皱着一张脸没有接口。  
“但是你今天无论如何太鲁莽了。”艾瑞克说道。作为这个家庭的大家长，他总是得负责照顾这群“孩子”的各种问题，相比查尔斯的“温柔教育”，他更习惯简单直接的指令——这可能和他当过兵有关系。  
索尔低落地垂下脑袋，“我知道了，艾瑞克。”  
巴基能感知和影响身边人的情绪，他在感受到了索尔的苦闷后抿了抿嘴唇，劝解道，“或许你需要冷静一下，离那个好奇心过重的男孩儿远一点。索尔，我们并不是阻止你和他交往，而是……你们的身份不一样，你需要更耐心，更小心一些。”  
不是没有吸血鬼贸贸然地在人前公布身份从而引来杀戮。  
索尔深呼吸了几下，重重地点了点头。

从医院回来，洛基早早地就吃过晚饭睡了。只不过他睡得不是很安稳，梦里总有人用一双温柔的金棕色眼睛看向他——他起初没有意识到是谁，但那感觉越发强烈了，他挣扎着从梦中醒来，看见了床尾站着的金发少年。  
他很高大，很英俊，金发像阳光一般，而福克斯小镇几乎终年被雨水包裹，不见日光。  
“索尔……你怎么会？”  
他不确信地喊了一声，扭头去开灯，但等他点亮台灯再转头回来时，床尾的人却消失了。  
是梦境吗？  
洛基抓着被子迟疑地看向那个位置。  
还是他真的日有所思夜有所梦……关于那个救了他的奇怪家伙？  
他决定要找出索尔所隐瞒的真相。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
一切就如同索尔说的那样，追逐真相对洛基而言非常困难，而且最重要的是，索尔在躲着他。一连几周，每次见面那个金发大个儿都站的远远的，就好像他能在二三十米外听见洛基和别人的谈话内容一样。  
他们甚至在共用一张生物课的桌子时也几乎不说话，自己靠自己独立完成着“小组作业”。洛基私底下觉得这一行为很幼稚，但每每看到索尔冰霜一般的脸他就又坚持了下来。他有一股莫名其妙的勇气——你不说我也迟早会知道真相的。  
然而让洛基难以理解的是，这样的“冰河时期”在某次户外课程里居然宣告暂停了。而在那之前，他刚和麦克抱歉地表示自己周末不能参与活动而是要去另一个地方……随后半小时，索尔就走在他后面，像是看穿了他的心思一般问道。  
“……你去杰克逊维尔干什么？”  
同学们都三三两两的走在大棚内观察着各式各样的绿色植物，洛基正低头专心看一颗仙人球——他怎么会知道索尔就这样堂而皇之地问了出来。黑发少年差点儿一个走神把手指按在仙人球多刺的球体上，随后他神色不善的回过头来，带着一种难堪和古怪。  
“你怎么知道我要去？”  
索尔一下子被哽住了，但他很快避重就轻地移开视线，“你还没回答我的问题。”  
洛基冷笑一声，不知道是不是因为这段时间彼此的幼稚冷战，他起身随着同学们往前走去，索尔不得不紧跟在他后面。黑发少年在走了几步后猛然停住，回头瞪了他一眼。  
“鉴于你也没回答我的问题，所以我不觉得我有必要回答你的。”他翠绿的眼睛里带着一种不自觉的愤怒，“你甚至不愿意在碰面时对我说‘Hi’，这位——同学。”  
索尔把手插在灰色大衣的口袋里，金色的长发垂在脑后，他金棕色的眼睛今天看上去更接近褐色，带着一种黯淡。他似乎想笑，但又怕洛基为此生气，只能勾了勾嘴角。  
“Hi……？”  
——洛基觉得自己心里名为“生气”的气球一下子就漏气了。  
他无法对这样的索尔生气。  
“所以你愿意告诉我，你是怎样顶住那台车了的吗？”洛基缓和了口气。  
索尔故作轻快道，“那是我肾上腺素狂飙，所以才能冲到你身边顶住车——这很常见，你上谷歌搜索一下就行。”话说这个理由是兄弟姐妹们翻遍了谷歌后最勉为其难能拿出来见人的。  
即便索尔认为洛基不会信。  
显然，洛基当然不信。  
“我要去那边办点私事，我姑妈在那边。”洛基干巴巴地给出这样一个解释就甩下索尔向前走——很明显，他知道索尔在说谎，并且为此感到无语。  
大棚里可供行走的道路大多很窄，洛基走的太快以至于不小心踩到了一个积水的浅坑里，他下意识地去扶住边上的木板——但是索尔及时地抓住了他的胳膊。这个金发大个儿表现出了他一直以来所展示的力量，他提着洛基简直轻轻松松。  
“你走路就不能小心点吗？”  
——这都是谁的错？？？  
——这都是索尔的错！！！  
洛基轻哼一声，在站稳后连道谢都不愿意说，他拍开了索尔的手往大棚外冲了出去。索尔有一瞬间感觉到掌心属于人类的温热，但很快那热气和绿眼睛的主人一起消失了。他懊恼地看了看自己的手，不管老师还在喋喋不休的讲课就追了过去。  
冬天渐渐过去，气温开始逐步回升，但大棚里和室外的温差还是让洛基情不自禁打了个寒噤。他拢了拢身上的衣服，背后是某人追来的脚步声。  
“……对不起洛基，我知道我一直很粗鲁……对你……但是我以为这是最好的方式……”  
索尔的话在洛基看来像天方夜谭，他恨不得立马回家从厨房里掏出水果刀来解剖眼前的人的脑袋。他听到索尔的声音不但没停下还加快了脚步，头也不回地向前走去。  
“洛基，洛基……洛基·劳菲森！”  
索尔终于追上来抓住了他的手臂。两个很高的男孩子站在一起，气氛简直算是剑拔弩张。  
“听着，洛基……”索尔望向那双翠绿的眼睛——就是这个眼睛的主人让他做出了半夜爬人家窗户看人家睡觉这种诡异事情——他放柔了口气，像是在努力说服自己，“我们不能做朋友。”  
洛基一瞬间觉得窒息。  
“那你应该更早点意识到，”他冷冰冰地讽刺道，嘴角弯起的笑容如霜雪一般，“你就应该干脆让那车把我撞死，这样你就不用后悔了。”  
说话的同时他用力挣扎，可是索尔的力气大的超乎他预料，他毫不怀疑对方再用力一些就会把自己的胳膊拧断——可他只是抓着自己，保持一个力道，像是怕他就这么跑远了。在扭动之间，索尔用力把他逼到校车边上，又或者说是推到了校车边上。  
砰地一声，他被比自己还高几公分的男生压制在黄色油漆的校车边。对方金棕色的瞳仁居高临下的看着自己，眼睛又像是那一天初次打招呼时那样明亮了。那抹浅浅的金色正看向洛基，随后是索尔的嘴唇靠近，贴在了黑发垂下的耳畔。  
“你觉得——我在后悔救了你？”  
……天气没有回温吗为什么索尔呼出来的气是凉的……  
洛基觉得这个姿势实在太……他脑子一片浆糊，不明白为什么索尔会突然被自己激怒（他前面说了这么多他都没生气）。但是面对那慑人的问题，他还是条件反射地说出了自己的想法。  
“我看得出来，我只是不知道为什么！”  
他们没有正面对视，洛基听到索尔在自己的耳边很模糊、短促地笑了一声，随后他冷静地说出了又一句让洛基感到不爽的话。  
“你什么也不知道。”  
洛基恼火地想——啊哈！我什么都不知道却陷入这个谜团也全都是拜你所赐。

——“你们在说什么有趣事情吗？哦索尔，你不该这么……热情的对待洛基。”  
轻巧的女声出现在了二人之间，索尔瞬间就松开了手，洛基不适地按着自己的肩膀，神情还未从方才的关系里恢复。他看向说话的人，好吧，并没有很意外，她是索尔的姐妹之一。  
旺达警告似的看了一眼索尔，微微摇了摇头，随后幻视走上前来温和地提议。  
“你要和我们坐一辆车吗？洛基。”  
“不，”索尔出人意料地打断了，他嘴角的笑意尽数消失，转身上了另一辆校车，“我们的车座位满了。”  
洛基对旺达和幻视歉意的笑容表示理解，随即一言不发地转身离去。  
这又是一次不欢而散。

大约也是看出来他的心情很糟，第二天午饭时埃里克提议大家一起去拉普什海滩放松。洛基倒是知道这片地方，那在奎鲁特保留区里，而瓦尔基里就是那个保留区的人。作为劳菲的同事，单身的瓦尔基里偶尔会来他们家蹭个饭吃，她每次都说说笑笑把气氛调节的很开心。  
大家约定好在周五的下午集合，各自带上泳衣和冲浪板。  
洛基在取餐时注意到了索尔正皱着眉头看他，为了不示弱，黑发少年旋即也哼笑一声，用力地撇过头去，在餐盘里多放了一个苹果。  
“他看上去真可爱，”旺达双手交叠，撑在下巴处感慨，“可惜我看不见他的未来……”  
“别说了，你没看见索尔已经够烦恼的了吗？”巴基调侃了一句，咬上了娜塔莎刚刚切好递过来的苹果片，尽管他吃着没味道可是他们喜欢这样做，“他根本猜不到洛基想做什么。”  
金发少年慢吞吞地用叉子叉着餐盘里的蔬菜，“谁说的？我已经知道了。”  
四人皆看过来，娜塔莎当先挑眉，“你能读懂他的心思了？”  
“我可以读其他人的——”索尔咬住一颗番茄，让汁水爆开在嘴巴里——也许这是一种愤怒的表现，旺达这样猜测。  
“他们约他去拉普什沙滩。”  
“哦……”幻视适时地发出了一句感慨，对兄弟露出了同情的神色，“好的，拉普什，恭喜你失去了偷窥他的机会。”  
“……等等我什么时候……”  
“每晚。”  
娜塔莎看着自己新做的红色指甲油漫不经心地吐槽，“每天晚上总有一会儿我们是找不到你的，亲爱的——索尔。”别以为我们不知道你去偷看谁睡觉了。  
索尔趴在桌上重重地叹了口气，觉得前途一片黑暗。  
其实他想说的不是单纯的“我们不能做朋友”，而是为了所有人好，他们本就“不该做朋友”。但是洛基对他的吸引力实在太大了……他甚至不介意看到他生气和嘲讽时的模样。  
只要那双绿眼睛是对着他的。  
他就心甘情愿。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
福克斯小镇和弗罗里达州是完全不一样的地方。这里降水充沛，一年到头是阴天的蓝灰色，云也好雾也好，鲜少有阳光愿意光顾这篇丛林茂密的地方。洛基讨厌雨水，但他并不介意阴天——除了他的仙人球长势不良好外，一切似乎都还能够忍受。  
到了拉普什的沙滩，除了安吉拉似乎不大高兴外，杰西卡、麦克和埃里克都兴致勃勃地拿着冲浪板换好泳衣下了水。天还是有点冷的，洛基穿着一件墨绿色的棉服外套，缩在车子里听着安吉拉有一搭没一搭的说话。  
“……其实我很想让埃里克邀请我去舞会，但他没有……”  
“你可以邀请他，”洛基很自然地接口，“安吉拉，你是个强大的新时代女性，为什么不试试反过来邀请他呢？”  
安吉拉眨了眨眼睛，“……你这样我会认为你在暗示我该邀请你。”  
洛基耸了耸肩，把自己领口的拉链又往上拉了点，这儿的海风吹得他有点冷。不知道为什么福克斯的冬天总是格外的长，“如果你缺个男伴的话，或许我会愿意帮你这个小忙；但是我看得出来你喜欢埃里克，你更想邀请他。”  
安吉拉意味深长地看了他一眼，点头道。  
“是的，而且我也知道你在期待和谁一起去舞会。”  
洛基嚼着糖的动作一顿，向上翻了个完美无缺的白眼——安吉拉就是太聪明了，这一点总让他觉得窘迫非常。  
“Hi，洛基，你们怎么会在这？”一个女声打趣着靠近，她笑道，“劳菲那家伙终于舍得让你来我的地盘玩了？”  
是瓦尔基里。她今天应该是休息，只穿着一件深色的外套，独自在海滩瞎逛。洛基对她笑了笑，递过去一根红色的、长得好像生日蛋糕蜡烛的糖，“同学们约我来玩，要吃吗？哦——安吉拉，这是瓦尔基里，我父亲的同事；瓦尔基里，这是我同学安吉拉。”  
他简单地为两位女性做了介绍。  
瓦尔基里爽快地问了好，然后接过那根糖一口咬下，喀嘣喀嘣地吃着。  
“我看我也去下水玩一会儿吧，”安吉拉看他们聊起了天，便识趣地把毯子丢到副驾驶座上，跳下车子，“不打扰你们。况且我跟埃里克还有点事情要解决。”她冲洛基调皮的眨了眼。  
洛基挥手送别，“祝你好运，姑娘。”  
“……所以你究竟为什么看上去不太高兴？”  
等安吉拉走远后，瓦尔基里问了出来，她虽然总是把自己定位成“劳菲的同事”，可在和洛基对话时，后者总有一种他们是同龄人，她是他姐姐的错觉。  
“一些青春期烦恼，大概？”黑发少年皱着一张脸，撑着下巴望向大海，那里正不断传来同学们被浪花打到的尖叫声。他叹了口气，“有个人……让我觉得很困扰。他口口声声跟我说‘我们不该做朋友’，可是我有分辨能力，他看向我的时候……”眼神分明不是那意思。  
黑发女郎挑眉，准确地注意到了洛基的用词。  
“所以是个男孩子？”她夸张地笑起来，但没有任何惊恐，“你喜欢一个男孩子？”  
“……”洛基鼓起了腮帮子，憋出一句，“首先我不知道这是不是喜欢但他让我觉得很在意——好吧，他的确是个男孩子。或许你知道的，他是兰谢尔医生家的小儿子。”  
瓦尔基里的笑容淡了几分，她如洛基预想的那样说出了他们话题中心的人的名字。  
“索尔，是吗？”  
“是的，就是他。”就是这个倒霉的金发大个儿让他感到心烦意乱，还让他不止一次在晚上梦见对方金棕色的眼睛在看着他。  
要不是那视线没有让洛基感到威胁性的话，他早就偷偷地把劳菲的猎枪带回卧室备用了。  
他只是觉得……索尔的眼睛很温柔……也很复杂。  
“如果我邀请他来拉普什，你觉得他会来吗？”黑发少年思维发散到了这个问题，瓦尔基里冲他摇摇头，很坚定地回答了。  
“兰谢尔家的人都不会来这块地方，整个保留区他们都不会来。”  
洛基惊讶地看向瓦尔基里，黑发女郎的微笑依旧，但说出来的话却很是认真。她靠在车门旁边，漆黑的瞳仁里像是有许多秘密般，她注意到洛基的疑惑，想了一会儿，才反问道。  
“你很好奇？其实这说出来更像是一个古老又恐怖的故事。”  
当然好奇。洛基心里是这样想的，但他又怕瓦尔基里不肯说，只好别扭道。  
“还行，但反正我们也没事做。”  
瓦尔基里笑出了声，她凝视着洛基翠绿的眼睛不知想到了什么，过了一会儿才从口袋里摸出来一支女士香烟点燃，随后慢慢悠悠地讲起了“故事”。  
“传说我们奎鲁特人的祖先是狼，非常巨大又凶猛的那种野狼……不是你在书本里见过的那种。而兰谢尔家……他们的祖先和我们的祖先是敌对关系。我的曾祖父曾经是部落首领，他发现了兰谢尔们在我们的地盘狩猎……但是他们宣称自己异于常人。”  
“然后我们和他们订下条约，如果他们不踏入奎鲁特人的地盘，我们就不像外界揭发他们的秘密。”  
洛基觉得瓦尔基里故意略过了最重要的部分没有说，但这念头只在他脑子里一闪而过，他很快就脱口而出，“……我以为他们才搬来福克斯。”至少从几个孩子的读书年纪来看是这样。  
瓦尔基里吐出一个漂亮的烟圈，淡淡道。  
“——也可能是刚搬回来。”

那天晚上洛基的小笔记本电脑在疯狂运转，在谷歌地图上搜到了他想要的书（所在的书店）之后，洛基决定周末去一趟城里。这个决定到了第二天还多了两个人，杰西卡和安吉拉，她们打算去安吉利斯港租一套舞会礼服，而洛基正好是那个不是他们舞伴却能以男性审美给出意见的好朋友。  
……假如他能给出什么意见的话。  
到了去安吉利斯港的那天，他们先去礼服店里帮姑娘们挑选，因为这个活动注定了要很多时间。洛基捧着手机坐在靠窗的沙发上，看着他的两个女性好友换了一件又一件礼服裙——杰西卡似乎对露肩吊带的长裙情有独钟，她一连换了五件，最后还是拿了第一次试穿的那条粉红色的；而安吉拉则对红色系嗤之以鼻，她每次选的不是蓝色就是深紫。  
“洛基，你觉得这件会好看吗？”杰西卡忐忑地侧过身来，露出了丰满的好身材，黑发少年故作挑剔地打量了一下她，玩笑道，“如果你想吸引麦克的视线的话，我想你会成功的。”麦克那家伙对身材好的姑娘的确会多看两眼……好吧，这个年纪的男孩子谁不是呢？  
安吉拉笑了起来，摸了摸胸口那片亮晶晶的装饰，嘀咕了一句“这样我就不能带项链了”。她扭头想要问一下洛基是否有什么好建议，却发现对方一直低着头在看手机——她善解人意地问了一句，“洛基，你来安吉利斯港是不是有什么事？”  
“哦，是的。”洛基从手机里抬起脑袋，“我打算去一趟书店，有本书我在福克斯镇找不到。”  
“这很正常，福克斯毕竟太小了，”安吉拉耸肩，提议道，“或许你可以先去书店，我们选完之后在餐厅和你见面怎么样？”  
——太好了他终于可以摆脱这个充满花花绿绿裙子鞋子和女孩们的世界了。  
洛基露出微笑，点头说了句“好”，便迅速提着包跑路了。  
杰西卡在他身后皱着眉感慨。  
“老天，他好像真的很喜欢书……我是说，到底是什么书这么有吸引力，让他连舞会都不在意了？”  
……  
谷歌查到的书店在安吉利斯港另一头，洛基花了不少时间才赶到那儿，然后又在一堆没用指引的书籍里大费周章地找到了她想要的——这是一本讲奎鲁特人历史的书，的确冷门的可以，在付钱时连老板都表情怪怪的，他大约没想到这本滞销书还能卖得出去。  
等洛基从书店出来时，天已经转黑，灰色渐渐覆盖了头顶。黑发少年下意识地把衣领竖得高高的，只露出及肩的黑发，抱着书缩手缩脚地往和朋友们约好的餐厅走去。  
——然而他并不是很走运。  
安吉利斯港虽然比福克斯大不少，但这里的治安依旧差得要命，洛基在被几个小混混围堵到角落里时简直后悔没把劳菲的猎枪偷出来——那些混蛋说的都是什么话啊！？  
“嘿，你要跑去哪里？”  
“他在这里。”  
“他是我的！”  
“哈哈，你连男生都不放过……”  
“有什么关系，玩玩儿嘛，反正都是……”  
洛基真想给他们一梭子，可是他没带，他只能硬着头皮想要离开这块地方——“抱歉我的朋友们还在等我。”  
“别跑啊，”其中一个抓住了他的手臂，轻佻开口，“陪我们去喝两杯吧？”  
另一个嬉笑着说，“他好像不太乐意……啊，他生气起来脸蛋儿更好看了。”  
洛基冷冷道，“别碰我，滚开！”  
没有人在乎他的威胁，在他们看来，洛基只是个瘦瘦的男孩子，长了个不错的脸蛋（也许还有个不错的屁股）。前面笑得最大声的那个直接上手想要揽住洛基的腰，他放肆地靠近了黑发少年的后颈，“说真的，一起玩玩，保证你会爱上这种感觉的……”  
洛基眯起了绿色的眼睛，抓住对方松懈的这一时机，恨恨地踩了一脚身后的男人，然后用力拿书本打晕了面前的那个，争取出一点喘息的空间，仓皇向前跑去。其它人因为他的举动而怒不可遏，追了上来——也就是在这千钧一发的时候，拐角处疾速驶入一辆银色的沃尔沃，它打着车灯冲向那群无赖，对方害怕被撞倒连忙停住了纠缠的脚步。  
洛基趁着这机会跑到了车子另一边，这时候他才发现驾驶座上的人是索尔。  
“上车。”  
金发大个儿冷冷地丢下两个单词，从驾驶座里出来，猛地关上了车门。洛基来不及细想这段时间他们明明互不搭理为什么索尔还会救他——他连忙坐进车里，然后顿了半秒，黑发少年才反应过来，索尔又一次救了他。  
咦？他怎么也会在安吉利斯港？  
身材高大的金发青年在夜色里有一双威慑力极强的金色瞳仁，他愤怒地盯着眼前这群无知丑陋满脑子充满下三滥想法的混蛋——他到现在还能听见他们脑袋里那些荒唐无耻的想法——他瞪着这群家伙，就差没从齿缝里憋出一个“滚”了。  
——他都不敢对洛基做什么！他都不敢！他只是静静地看着他而已！  
——你们这群家伙怎么敢这样想他！！！


	6. Chapter 6

06  
银色沃尔沃以一种洛基不能理解的速度和技巧驶离了现场，他惊魂未定地抓着高速行驶的车子的扶手，一边惴惴不安地看向索尔——尤其是在索尔僵硬着一张脸冷冰冰说道“我要回去把他们的头给扯下来。”  
不，你不能，那是违背法律的——洛基惊悚地看见他们又超速了一辆车后在心里呐喊。  
“那样你会坐牢的！”他最后这样说道。  
索尔转动着方向盘，把车开向大路，他声音里还带着浓浓的焦躁和洛基无法理解的愤怒，“你不会明白他们脑子里的想法到底有多肮脏恶心——”他说着，随即猛然止住话头。然而就这样一句半句的失言，洛基也嗅到了与众不同的地方。  
“那你知道？”  
索尔的车速忽然慢了下来，他不自在地别过脸去，张了张嘴，半晌才在那双绿眼睛的凝视下挤出一句“……这不难猜出。”还好他没说漏嘴。  
洛基发出了一声嗤笑，这会儿他已经彻底从刚才的情况里缓回来了。  
“你或许可以骗我你会读心，我真的会信，”黑发少年后知后觉地替自己系好安全带，喃喃自语，“其实我搞不懂你为什么会出现在那，你是上天特意派来救我的吗？”  
“我说过我们不能做朋友，可我没说我不想和你做朋友。”  
在洛基沉默的空隙里，索尔突然来了这么一句。这话信息量稍微有点大，黑发少年顿时扭脸看向驾驶座的某人，但某人并不看他，只是专心致志的开车。从这个角度看去，窗外的路灯为那张金发下的俊脸增加不少分数。  
“……我们明明还在冷战……”洛基嘀咕了这样一句。  
索尔抿紧了嘴唇，拒绝回答这个问题。  
沃尔沃又开了一段距离，眼见着就要开出安吉利斯港，洛基忽然想起来他好像忘了什么。  
“……天啊！”他差点跳起来撞到车顶，索尔被他吓得在红灯前重重地踩下了刹车。后者不解地看过去，而洛基则是捂着脸哀嚎。  
“我把安吉拉和杰西卡忘在餐厅里了——”  
“……”

等到二人掉头开到餐厅时，女孩们早就吃完了晚餐结伴出来了。  
“洛基！”安吉拉担忧地冲他摊手，“你去哪儿了？我甚至给你留了言你没回复！”  
杰西卡更加尴尬地接口道，“我们一直等你，等了很长时间，但是我们饿了所以……”剩下的话她不说洛基也知道。  
不过杰西卡没有说完不是因为尴尬，而是索尔从洛基身后的方向走了过来。他刚才在停车，所以女孩们都没注意到这个金发帅哥。  
索尔保持着他在学校里一贯和人交际时的微笑，像是有些害羞地冲两个女生表示，“抱歉……我占用了洛基晚餐的时间，我遇到了他然后我们一直一直在聊天……”  
这家伙的笑容对女生来说很有杀伤力。洛基·知道真相的·劳菲森抱着书本和手臂面无表情的站在另一边，拒绝对今晚发生的所有事情发言。随便索尔怎么说好了，他不开口，坚决不开口。  
不过洛基不开口，不代表别人不会推波助澜。  
“哦，这当然没关系。”安吉拉笑着看向故意板着脸的好友，“挺好的，我是说，是吧杰西卡？”  
杰西卡也老早就觉得这两人似乎有点不对劲，她笑嘻嘻地点着头挽上了安吉拉的手臂，“我们非常理解，完全理解，这很平常不是吗？”  
——哪里平常了？？？  
洛基趁索尔不注意的时候瞪了安吉拉一眼，可聪明的姑娘完全不惧这些，她只是非常自然地拉着杰西卡的手臂表示，“我们要走了。”  
她用力地拉一把杰西卡的手臂作为暗示。  
“哦是的，我们得走了，”杰西卡立马回答道，“洛基，嗯，你……”  
面对一起来安吉利斯港的两个伙伴，洛基很犹豫要不要马上回去，因为回去意味着没饭吃，劳菲早就知道他不回家吃饭家里肯定没什么好东西，而且这么晚了，福克斯镇的大部分店铺也应该关门了。他估计得在安吉利斯港解决完温饱问题再说。  
“嗯……”索尔又一次发出了让洛基起鸡皮疙瘩的温柔声音（鉴于半小时前他还在自己面前凶狠地表示要宰了那些人），他金棕色的眼睛看向洛基，避开女士们往外走的动作，后退一步站到了餐厅门口的台阶之上。  
“我想我不能让洛基饿着肚子回去……”他舔了舔嘴唇，犹豫道，“你是否需要……当然，我晚些可以开车送你回家。”  
“这可真体贴。”安吉拉在洛基耳边小声笑道。  
洛基深呼吸了几口气，迎上了索尔温柔的眼神——好吧，正好他也有事情要问他。  
关于索尔为什么能精准地救他于水火之中。

餐厅布置的很有氛围，菜的味道也很不错。  
如果那个看上去妆画得很浓的女佣装服务生不要每隔几分钟就冲他们这桌抛媚眼的话，洛基想，他的胃口应该会更好一些。  
“你很饿吗？”索尔看着面前瘦瘦的黑发少年很认真的低头吃饭，忍不住有了诡异的食欲，他咳嗽了一声，好让自己不要把注意力放在眼前这点事情上。  
洛基又叉了一些面条，“你真的不吃点儿？”  
“不了，”索尔叹气，静静地看向他，“我有一份……比较特殊的食谱。”  
这不算说谎，也不算说了真相，没有违反家庭规定。索尔只能这样安慰自己。  
洛基嚼着嘴里的面条，腮帮子鼓鼓的像是饿了许久的小动物。过了会儿他总算是把自己嘴巴里的东西都咽下去了，他皱眉，“你不打算告诉我真相吗？”他没意识到自己嘴唇边还有番茄酱，只是盯着索尔，“你怎么会知道我在那里？”  
索尔则盯着洛基嘴边的番茄酱，老实说，那颜色他很中意。  
“……我不想说。”  
“好的。”洛基爽快地搁下叉子，转身准备拿自己的外套，“我想杰西卡她们还没走远，我应该赶得上安吉利斯港回福克斯镇的最后一班车——”  
索尔赶紧拉住了他的手臂，洛基顺势回头，好整以暇地对上他的视线。  
“所以？”他耸了耸肩，等待一个回答。  
金发青年的表情很纠结，他皱眉的样子也很好看，洛基知道自己已经抓住了索尔的把柄——他不想自己离开，可又不愿轻易开口——也许今晚他能撬出几个真相碎片呢？  
“别走，”索尔将他拉回了座位，再度盯着黑发少年嘴角的番茄酱，“我……”  
我不知道该怎么回答你的问题。  
洛基看得出他很为难，可这段时间以来索尔带给他的远不止好奇和疑惑，他想了想，换了个问问题的方式，他用了排除法——  
“你跟踪我？”  
索尔闻言一怔，旋即扭过头去轻笑了一声。他的笑声短促又温柔，随后看向洛基的目光就好像在看一个需要被呵护的小朋友……他停顿了一下，在餐厅可以布置的暧昧的灯光下，金棕色的眼睛又浅又亮。  
“我有想保护你的欲望。”  
洛基张了张嘴，“所以你果然是跟踪我？”  
“……”索尔无奈地叹了口气，他倾身靠近洛基，他们一下子靠的很近，这让吸血鬼敏感的知觉能准确清晰地辨认出这么多人里，只属于洛基的心跳，“我尝试着和你保持距离，那样会比较好……我只在你需要帮助的时候出现，就像这样。”  
冰凉的拇指突然抚过洛基嘴角，后者还未反应过来，索尔的大拇指上就有一点鲜红的番茄酱。  
洛基瞬间意识到了什么，他迅速地脸红了。  
“我能听见那些人肮脏的思想。”索尔还是说了出来，在说这话的同时他暗自祈祷旺达今晚一定不要看见任何与他未来有关的画面——他完全不会怀疑娜塔莎会拿着匕首短刀追杀他，只因为他和洛基分享了自己的秘密。  
“等等，”洛基手上还拿着擦嘴用的纸巾，他震惊道，“你说你能……听见别人是思想？”  
他好像在背地里说了不少关于索尔的话，好的坏的都有。洛基结结巴巴地问道，“所以你有读心术……？你知道我在想什么？所以才出现在了那里？”  
索尔看着面前瞬间紧张起来的某人，微笑起来。  
“我能读懂这餐厅里所有人的脑袋，除了你。”他的声音低沉又温柔，像是某种蛊惑。  
“……所以是我出了什么问题吗？”  
洛基在松了一口气的同时觉得世界不正常了。他问出了个愚蠢的问题，索尔听完后简直要笑起来。  
“我说我会读心，你居然认为是自己有问题？”金发青年难以苟同地摇了摇头，沉默了会儿，而后忽然再度靠近洛基的脸——他当然没有亲上去，他仅仅是靠近了洛基的侧脸，紧接着是耳朵，在对方的耳朵边上低声说出了这整个晚上他最想说的一句话。  
“我已经没有力量离开你了。”  
洛基想，他明明是打算责问索尔这段日子来究竟发的什么疯，再质问他为何到底一直跟着自己——可当对方低声说出这句话时，他心里仿佛骤然升起了一股火焰，疯狂地向上卷着火舌，吞噬一切可以吞噬的思维乃至情感。  
他听到自己的声音，说出难以置信的答案。  
“……那就不要离开。”


	7. Chapter 7

07  
回程路上彼此都有些尴尬。  
索尔的欲言又止很容易让洛基窘迫，他刚才明明不是那个意思，可他还是脱口而出了，他原本只是想说“或许我们能试一下谁知道呢”——但实际上他说出口的那句话，在某种程度上完全就是“挽留”和“邀请”。  
洛基选择不说话。他坐在副驾驶座上不安地咬着嘴唇，期待索尔在他到家前不要说任何一个字，因为他根本没法解释自己在想什么。  
显然，索尔也没有说话的意思，索尔只负责欲言又止和把暖气调大再调大。他就像是刚从南极穿越回来，开着暖气不知道暖意，车里已经被烤的暖烘烘了，洛基热得简直想开窗户。  
“好了，我觉得暖气够热了……”  
黑发少年僵硬着别过脸，伸手想去关闭车载暖气；索尔听到了他的话，也直接伸手去关那颗按钮。两人的手撞在一起，冰冷的触感让洛基瞬间收回了手，他吃惊地看向索尔，后者懊恼地避开洛基的视线，变成专心致志地握着方向盘。  
“你的手好冷。”洛基喃喃道。  
索尔抿嘴不语，用力地踩下了油门。  
银色沃尔沃穿过高耸的雪松，在快要抵达洛基家的时候，先经过了警局。洛基往窗外扫了一眼，迅速捕捉到了劳菲一瘸一拐的身影，他没想到老爹这么晚了还在警局逗留。  
“好像发生了什么事，”他终于能忽略这前半个晚上和索尔的尴尬互动了，“能把车靠边停吗，我想我需要……”  
他还没有说完，索尔便把车开到了警局门口停下。  
“……最边上那辆是我父亲的，”金发少年解释道，随即又疑惑地皱眉，“他来这里干什么？”  
他们下车的同时，警局的大门被人推开，穿着黑色风衣的男人从里面走了出来。索尔注意到了艾瑞克的脸色不大好，抢在洛基前头问道，“发生了什么事？”  
“有人在附近的一条小艇上发现了伟伦·霍杰，”艾瑞克顿了顿，遗憾道，“我刚才在验尸。”  
“他死了？”  
艾瑞克点了点头，他暗金色的短发在夜色里几近于黑，他看了眼洛基，口气十分温和地解释道，“死于野兽袭击……洛基，我想你应该进去看看，伟伦是你父亲的老朋友。”  
黑发少年绝对没想到今晚劳菲没回去的理由是这个，他拧住眉点了点头，匆忙地冲了进去——因此他也错过了艾瑞克和索尔交换的那一枚眼神。  
兰谢尔父子在离开洛基后，才在车上进行了短暂的交谈。  
“是吸血鬼吗？艾瑞克。”索尔坐在驾驶座上，沉声问道，“第二次了，我们以前来福克斯的时候从来没听说过这里有什么特别的猛兽。”  
艾瑞克眉头紧皱，“这并不能很好的确定……他们有些会在狩猎后伪装出野兽袭击的模样，光凭伤口我无法判断。”他顿了顿，“不过还是得小心，也许是路过的。我们已经和奎鲁特人签订了契约，我们整个家族有资格居住在这里。”  
索尔踩下了急刹车。  
“你在担心洛基，对吗？”艾瑞克问他，“虽然我不像查尔斯那样能读懂你们的脑子，可这不意味着我看不出来你对他的另类。”  
索尔再度转动方向盘，将车开往了回家的那条路。  
“我表现的有这么明显吗？”  
“看在是我转变了你的份儿上，是的，索尔。”  
金发青年长出了一口气，坚定道。  
“我会保护好他的。”  
……  
另一头需要被保护的洛基陪着心情极度沮丧的劳菲回了家。福克斯小镇和镇上的每一个人都对劳菲来说很重要，他和他们大多数人已经认识几十年了，包括刚刚死去的伟伦霍杰。但这样也让他坚定了要找出罪犯的信心。  
在安慰完劳菲后，洛基终于抱着他奔波了一天所带回来的书回到卧室。  
这是一本蓝色封皮外表普通的书，他打开的第一时间先看见了一张构图奇怪的画，在画的最下方注解了一行小字——“面具代表冷血动物”。  
“Cold.”他重复了一遍这个单词，想到了索尔冰冷的手指。  
随后洛基打开了谷歌，搜索了“冷血动物”，不意外地看见了许多网页，他点开了其中一个“冷血动物：鬼魂”的标签，入眼的又是另一幅古怪诡异的画作，看上去像是妖怪在吃人——洛基不太适应地眨了眨眼，把注意力集中到下方的分类链接，在“中国、埃及、印度、秘鲁”中优先选择了“埃及”。   
然后就是一连串玄妙的图片和大量文字，洛基克制住自己内心的震撼去检索它们。  
埃及里，古老的壁画中凡人上贡鲜血；印度，恶魔张牙舞爪的画像；秘鲁，关于如何肢解一个魔鬼让他彻底死亡；中国，许多人正在研究怪物的身体……每个地方的历史都留下了类似的记载，那些不是人。  
不死族，超越常人的速度，强壮的力量，皮肤冰冷，不朽，饮血。  
他们不是人类。  
洛基感到浑身发冷。

<<<  
第二天洛基顶着两个硕大的黑眼圈出现在操场上。  
索尔穿着深灰色的风衣，站在他不远处，黑发少年垂下翠绿色的眼睛，背着包从对方身边重重地撞过去，示意对方跟着自己来——索尔只犹豫了一会儿就跟了过去。  
学校的操场紧邻着一片林子，他们一前一后走了许久，到处都是阴暗的灰蓝色，雾气朦胧，没有太阳。洛基很担心自己会迷失在其中，所以他只走了一段，确认这里已经人迹罕至后，他背对着索尔的方向，把双肩包往边上一丢，深呼吸了一口气。  
“……你的速度和力量都超越常人……”  
“你的身体……苍白冰冷……”  
“你的眼睛会变色。”  
“并且有时候，你说话的语气……好像你并不是这个时代的人……”  
“你从来不吃，从来不喝，甚至从来不出现在有阳光的地方。”  
洛基每说一句话，他都感觉到身后的脚步离自己更近一点，索尔踩着堆积在一起的落叶向他走来，静悄悄地听着他说话，没有笑也没有辩解。  
“你多大了？”  
洛基不敢回头去看，在问完这个问题时，脚步声停下了，索尔已经站在他的身边。  
“十七岁。”  
那个声音这样回答他。  
洛基顿了一顿，几乎是难以启齿地挤出了后面的话。  
“你……停留在十七岁多久了？”  
“一会儿。”  
黑发少年忽然呼吸急促起来。周围的一切仿佛在这瞬间失去了声音，他听不见林子里的鸟叫虫鸣，感受不到吹到脸上的风，没有湿度也没有温暖，他唯一能切身体会到的就是冷——很冷很冷——索尔的吻隔着后颈的黑发落了下来。  
他就连嘴唇都是冰凉冰凉的。  
“我知道你是什么……”洛基低声说道，“我知道……但是……”  
“说出来。”  
索尔的声音还是那样温和，他似乎很高兴终于不用在洛基面前加以掩饰，他要求道。  
“大声点，洛基，说出来。”

“吸血鬼。”

洛基终于说了出来，他的手指此刻也已经发凉，分不清是气温、害怕还是冷汗什么造成的。他徒劳无功地握紧拳头，随后，索尔冰冷的手指固执地撬开了他的手掌。  
他们十指交缠在一起，吸血鬼在耳后轻声问他。  
“你害怕吗？”  
这绝对是一种诱惑……洛基失去思考能力地想着。  
“不。”  
“那我再问一个最基本的问题，”索尔的呼吸也是发冷的，像冬天吹过的风，带走了他唯一的温度，“我们的食物是什么？”  
洛基微怔，随即转过身来，那双翠绿色的眼睛没有任何预兆地闯入了金发吸血鬼的眼中。他喃喃自语，“你不会伤害我的。”  
这并不是一个问句。  
这回怔住的人换成索尔，他被那翠绿色猝不及防地看住，短暂的失去了说话的能力。  
令人窒息的沉默蔓延在二人之间，然后索尔猛地将洛基往怀里一带，吸血鬼冰冷的怀抱瞬间包裹住怀里温热的黑发少年。他用下巴抵在对方的肩膀，做出了决定。  
“我带你去山顶，云层之外，我要你看着我在阳光下的模样。”  
金发吸血鬼将人打横抱起，第一次不加掩饰自己的能力，他们比风还快的穿梭在林间山头……洛基觉得一切就像是在做梦，这太不现实了。  
福克斯小镇的山顶，高耸的杉树与松树交错种植，稀疏的日光从枝梢间散落。索尔停住了脚步，想要把洛基放下来，但后者只是紧紧地抓住他的衣领，就像那次他顶住了黑色的轿车救了他时一样。  
“别放下我。”洛基轻声道，“我不怕，我只是……”  
他没有说下去，而索尔遵循了他的意见，抱着他走到了阳光之下。

云端之外，日光之下，金发吸血鬼苍白的皮肤在灿烂太阳下拥有着类似钻石的光芒。他难堪地闭上双眼，手中的力道却逐渐加大。  
“这就是我们不能出现在太阳底下的理由，人们会发现我们的与众不同……”  
他话未说话，一只手却抚摸上了他的脸。  
“你像是钻石，那很美。”怀里的人轻轻地描述着，“我从未见过这样的……景象。”  
索尔睁开眼，神情复杂地看向怀里的黑发少年，他微微侧首亲吻过对方伸出的手指。  
“知道吗，洛基，这不是美……这是杀人犯的皮肤。”  
“我不信。”  
“那是因为你相信谎言……我可是世界上最危险的家伙之一。”  
“可是你在引诱我不是吗？从我们第一次见面起，你浑身上下都写满了对我的吸引力。”  
金发吸血鬼因为这直白的话语而吃惊，他抱着怀里的人，鲜血的香味和诱惑如同毒药一般钻入他早就尘封的味觉。他渴望品尝到他的味道，就像是瘾者对药物的渴求，他只要吻过去……只要他吻过去，洛基一定没有办法推开他，那样他就可以尝到那磨人的滋味……从见面的第一刻起，他就在忍耐，他矛盾的想要接近他又想要推开他，他搞砸了一切，只因为他想要他……  
“不。”  
索尔猛地将他推开了，他迅速后退，退回到没有阳光的地方。树梢投落的阴影将他们分开在两个不同的光暗位置，索尔在暗，洛基在明。  
“我们的家族与众不同，虽然克制住了对人类鲜血的欲望转求动物的血液，但是人的味道依旧会对我们有影响，而你，洛基。”金发吸血鬼看向他，揭开了自己一直以来忽远忽近的秘密，“你对我来说，就像是毒药，专属于我一个人的海洛因。”  
“可你第一次见我的时候，对我非常讨厌。”  
“那是因为我害怕靠近你。”索尔又后退了一步，金发没了太阳的照射，有一种黯淡的美丽，他金棕色的眼睛里痛苦非常，“我不知道我还能不能控制住我自己，我必须得离开你，我怕自己会伤害到你……”  
“……我相信你可以控制住自己的。”  
洛基说着，向前迈了一步，他跨过明暗的交界处，走进了阴影里。  
黑发少年站在他的金发吸血鬼面前，声音在微微的颤抖，但这并非源于恐惧。  
“我不怕。”


	8. Chapter 8

08  
有三件事情是在那之后洛基能够肯定的。  
第一，索尔是个吸血鬼。  
第二，他身体里那部分对自己鲜血的渴望，不知道占到了多少百分比。  
第三，综上所述，他还是毫无条件地、义无反顾地爱上了对方。

狮子与羔羊的恋爱，多么愚蠢又多么折磨。

“是不是只有一个人垂死的时候……”  
洛基扶着索尔的手，站稳到一块满是青苔的大石头上，他翠绿色的眼睛在阴天里仿佛和整个小镇融为一体，“……才会变成你那样？”  
索尔摇头，“不，是艾瑞克咬的。”他们向着湖边走去，肩并着肩，“但他从不强迫别人，因为有查尔斯。”  
“听上去像是宠物和饲养者的关系。”洛基吐槽，他把手插在口袋里，迎面吹来的风清爽又凉快，“所以……你成为吸血鬼多久了？”  
索尔微笑着摸了摸他的脸，温暖和冰冷交织在一起，他陷入了回忆。  
“从1918年开始，艾瑞克发现我即将死于西班牙流感。”  
洛基算了算时间——很好，他的吸血鬼男友出生于1901年，已经一百多岁了。  
“那什么感觉？”黑发少年好奇，“痛还是……”  
“那毒液会令人痛苦万分。”索尔坦然，毕竟时间过去太久，他已经快忘了那有多痛苦，“可能类似于浑身的血液都在燃烧……不过艾瑞克咬了我，他会承受更多的痛苦。我们之中没多少个有他那样的控制力。”  
回想起自己这段时间看的资料，洛基皱眉，“不是咬一下就可以了吗？”  
“……少看点不靠谱的文学作品。”  
这回吐槽的人换成了索尔。洛基悻悻地瞪了他一眼，随即被金发吸血鬼抱起来，跳到了另一块平摊的石碓上。索尔把他放下来，他们坐在湖边谈天。  
“当然不咬一下就可以的。”金发青年的神情迷茫，他点了点洛基的嘴唇，说道，“我们一旦尝到人类血液的滋味，就会一发不可收拾，几乎不可能停下来。”  
洛基差点就想张口去咬自己嘴边不老实的手指，但转念一想，这样的动作未免太暧昧。他扭脸避开，顺着索尔刚才的话接了下去。  
“……但是艾瑞克做到了？”  
索尔收回手，摸了摸他的脑袋说道。  
“因为有查尔斯。他转变了艾瑞克，并且在漫长的时间里引导他如何成为一个素食者。紧接着是娜塔莎，他们在1915年的冬天找到并转变了她。”金发青年顿了一顿，不太确定道，“唔……或许你想听我讲讲我家里人的事？”  
洛基嗅到了故事的味道，如猫一般地竖起耳朵。  
“愿闻其详。”

最开始是查尔斯，他出生在十四世纪前期一个贵族家庭。从小受到的良好教育和所在环境让他能够读到但丁的《神曲》（那批判了教皇独裁），彼特拉克的《阿非利加》（描述了第二次布匿战争），他懂最纯正的拉丁语，甚至在死前还看见过薄伽丘亲手创作的《十日谈》——他被定格在27岁那一年，因为黑死病在欧洲盛行，而他没有幸免。  
后来查尔斯借着文艺复兴的火焰在欧洲四处游荡，认识了在意大利定居的沃尔图里家族，但沃尔图里对血腥的崇拜让他难以接受，于是他在与他们相处了几十年后选择离去。  
文艺复兴的末期，意味着资本主义的冉冉升起。第一次工业革命开始的时候查尔斯已经定居在英国，紧接着不到一百年，第二次工业革命也开始了，电气时代正式到来。  
“1870普法战争，查尔斯在战场上救下了濒临死亡的艾瑞克，并且转变了他。”索尔说到这里时笑了笑，“艾瑞克一开始并不能接受，他甚至想要冲出去打仗，直到……”  
——直到他发现自己爱上了那个吸血鬼。  
查尔斯的身上似乎有种魔力，天生的亲和力让饱受战争滋味的德国士兵无法拒绝。他像个老师一样引导他，善待他，最后……爱上他。  
“然后，是娜塔莎。很奇怪，我们家里人好像超过一半都当过兵。”  
拥有俄罗斯血统的金发女郎曾被训练为杀手，她在成为吸血鬼之前就永远地丧失了作为母亲的能力。红房子只会教她去做一条合格的美女蛇，一只剧毒无比的黑寡妇，让她在一个又一个目标人物间周旋。  
“她那次任务失败了，同样濒死，路过的艾瑞克和查尔斯救了她……那是1915年，她19岁。”  
洛基默默地在心里换算了一下，“哦，她是1896年出生的。”  
“所以她是我们的姐姐。”索尔解释道，“然后你知道了，在三年后我也被转变了。”  
洛基突然反应过来，“你们家剩下三个人不是原来就……”  
“不是。”  
旺达出生于1902年，从小因为能探知未来而被当做疯子关进了疯人院。18岁那年一个年老的吸血鬼转变了她，加强了她对未来的感知，她预料到自己会遇见幻视，于是离开了疯人院，在一家医院找到了绝症晚期的幻视——她亲手转变了自己的爱人，让对方流逝的时间永远留在1921年。  
再之后，他们结伴找上了艾瑞克和查尔斯，加入了这个大家庭。  
“那巴基呢？”洛基往索尔的位置挪了挪，“为什么不讲他？”  
“有点复杂……好吧，其实按年龄来说，他应该比艾瑞克还大，但是他在很长一段时间里都是浑浑噩噩的，并不知道自己‘活着’，他只是在帮一个黑暗势力完成杀人任务。”索尔摸了摸下巴，为难道，“他在1863年被转化，和还是人类的娜塔莎有过几面之缘……就是交了几次手。娜塔莎身上至今还有巴基留下的弹孔伤痕。”  
“哇哦……”  
洛基假装惊喜地感慨了一下。  
“不打不相识。”  
“……或者说冤家路窄比较合适。”  
巴基在长达一百年的吸血鬼生涯里都失去了独立的思考能力，他更像是被培育成一个杀人机器，没有任何理由地就可以去服从命令。一切的转机是在60年代的越南战争以后，美国内部处于经常性的财政赤字，经济危机促使战争在1975年宣告结束，而背负使命了近百年的吸血鬼战士，也自此失去了需要他的人。  
“娜塔莎花了很长时间把他找出来，制服，再带回我们这儿……查尔斯帮助他重拾了记忆，然后他也成为了我们的一份子。”  
洛基慢条斯理地“哦”了一声，随后问道。  
“所以他们是你不杀人的真实理由？”  
“不，我只是不想成为一头怪物。”索尔抱住他，跳上了一棵树，让黑发少年坐在一根结实粗壮的树枝上眺望下方的景色。金发吸血鬼就坐在他对面，苦笑着解释，“我的家人们自喻为素食主义者，因为我们只吸动物的血，但这样就好像……人类一辈子只吃豆腐一样。它能让你身体健康，但你永远也得不到满足。但吸你的血就不一样了。”  
洛基搓了搓胳膊，假装看了看地面高度——“你这样我会觉得还是逃跑比较合适。”  
“晚了。”索尔靠过去，极力屏住呼吸，在对方温热的脸颊上落下轻吻，他低喃道，“你已经不被允许离开我了。”  
洛基扶着树干晃着两条腿。  
索尔按住他不老实的动作，发出邀请——  
“要不要去我家做客？我是说……大家都很想正式的认识一下我男朋友。”

这只是他们平常时间里平常约会的一天。

对洛基来说，最为难地是戳破身份后的第二天，索尔坚持要开车到他家楼下来接他上学。那辆银色的沃尔沃停在白色独栋别墅门口十分惹人注目，黑发少年背着包从里头匆匆跑出来，好像后面有人在追杀他似的。  
“也许会被追杀的人是你，”洛基坐在副驾驶座上扣好安全带，瞄了眼自家的小楼，“我父亲知道了的话你大概得对着他的猎枪说话。”  
“……”  
索尔发出了一声疑似闷笑的动静。  
他们开车抵达学校，尚未到开课的时间，同学们三三两两地围在校门口聊天。洛基远远地就看见埃里克正拿着舞会宣传单和杰西卡说什么，而安吉拉正拿着她的相机拍照——黑发少年突然胆怯了。  
“也许我还是该自己开车来。”洛基抱怨着。  
索尔下车，绕到他的这边亲自替他拉开了车门，黑发少年深呼吸了一下，抓着书包下车。随着沃尔沃的车门被砰地一声关上，他感觉周围所有人都在盯着他们看。  
哦，不是感觉，是真的。  
安吉拉你控制一点你嘴边的笑容……还有埃里克你不要一副撞破奸情的鬼样子！！！  
“……你知道所有人都在看我们吗？”洛基抽了抽嘴角，注意到身边的某人笑容已经难以掩饰了，“天啊，我后悔了，我真的后悔了……”  
索尔嘴角上挑，伸手揽住了新晋男友的肩膀。  
“反正我已经破戒了，下地狱就下地狱吧。”

娜塔莎红色的跑车随后抵达，车上坐着他们一家四兄妹。  
“他看上去不坏。”旺达在姐姐的副驾驶座上评价，“至少索尔高兴比不高兴强。”  
“我只希望他不要做出什么过分的举动，”金发女郎翻了个白眼，将车停到合适的位子熄火，“毕竟和人类谈恋爱是我们家的传统。”  
巴基和幻视齐齐笑了出来。


	9. Chapter 9

09  
吸血鬼的住宅当然在深山老林。  
这幢四层高的玻璃别墅是查尔斯这次回来的杰作，他们以前也来过福克斯小镇，只不过那时候不流行这种建筑构造。艾瑞克的审美让他对此持保留意见，但是毫无疑问，他在这个话题上没有发言权。  
索尔在周六的上午驱车去把洛基接回家来，他的黑发小男友一脸紧张地抓着副驾驶座上的安全带，哪怕索尔不能读心，也能猜到他在想什么。  
“放轻松，”金发吸血鬼一脸正经的保证，“我们不会吃了你的。大家都见过你，没有人讨厌你。”  
“——事实上第一次见面的时候就属你对我印象最差劲了。”洛基飞快地吐槽，“好像我身上有大蒜一样。”  
“……都说了少看点不靠谱的文学作品，我们根本不怕大蒜。”  
沃尔沃缓缓停到别墅门口，索尔亲自替他拉开了车门，做了个“欢迎入内”的手势。  
“而且我们闻不到大蒜味，亲爱的。”  
眼前是一幢纯木质和玻璃结构的乡村别墅，采光出乎意料的好。洛基原本以为自己会看见一座媲美十六世纪古堡的建筑，却没想到是这么的……接地气。  
“我以为会更暗一点……”  
“你想看到什么？”索尔开玩笑道，“是棺材？地牢？还是壕沟？”  
洛基把外套脱在了门口，只穿了深绿色的卫衣，索尔把他的外衣放在了楼下玄关处的座椅上。窗外有一点阳光洒进来，迷离地照射在地板上，洛基吃惊地看着，随后索尔很体贴地解释了。  
“这里离人群非常远，我们不必掩饰些什么。”  
说话间，楼上传来了歌剧的曲调，索尔顿了一顿，随后无奈地叹气。  
“噢……我交代他们千万别这样做。”  
洛基好奇地看过来，“什么？”  
“嗯……”索尔摸了摸下巴，严肃道，“你觉得你还吃得下饭吗？尽管没到午饭时间。”

厨房里，横放的iPad正在播意大利厨子的做饭视频。  
“……在不粘锅里加上一点橄榄油，烧到七八成热……”  
查尔斯兴致勃勃地刨土豆丝，艾瑞克就在他身边不远处研究如何把菜切得更整齐些，娜塔莎拿着一把小刀速度超快地给萝卜雕花，边上的巴基转过头来愣了愣，随后为难地开了口。  
“你这样我会有种下一秒你要对我丢刀子的错觉。”  
——他们不是没这么做过。  
金发姑娘抛了个媚眼，随即撩起卫衣下摆露出一截好看的腰，“你都对我开枪了我还不能丢小刀？”话音未落，她手上那把水果刀就“唰”地一下飞向了正在煎牛排的某人——巴基侧身避开，查尔斯眼疾手快地把刀从半空中夺下来，狠狠地插在了艾瑞克的砧板上。  
艾瑞克：“……”  
“孩子们，”年纪最大的吸血鬼面带微笑地提醒，“厨房里严禁调情。容我提醒你们已经结婚快四十年了。”  
娜塔莎吐了吐舌头跑了。  
IPad里还在播放那个意大利厨子的视频。  
“……把这个切成条，然后我们继续切这个……”  
艾瑞克继续切肉，不得不说他虽然这活儿干的不多，但是还挺熟练的。查尔斯对此深深怀疑这是对方的职业关系……嗯，这个还是别告诉洛基了，免得他知道真相吃不下饭。  
很快一桌子菜就完成了大半，楼梯间也传来了脚步声。  
“哇哦，”娜塔莎的身影又从厨房门口闪过，这回她捧着一碗小番茄，一口一个吃着，“我闻到了人类的味道。”  
他们还没等到主角的出现，旺达就从二楼窗户外踩着树枝跳了进来。红发少女手上还抓着一把新鲜的樱桃，她笑眯眯地迎上了刚从一楼上来的两人，冲在所有人面前给了洛基一个拥抱。  
“嗨，洛基，我刚才去给你准备好东西了。”旺达的笑容很有亲和力，不过很明显，她在拥抱黑发少年后诧异地一顿，“……你闻上去真的蛮不错的？”  
大家脸上的表情顿时变得很古怪。  
洛基尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，一时间不知道这个话从何接起。  
索尔皱眉，“旺达……”  
“没关系的，”红发少女很认真地说道，“我和洛基会成为好朋友的。”语罢，她把樱桃交给了身后的幻视，对方任劳任怨地去清洗。  
查尔斯解决完土豆后擦了擦手，笑着迎了出来。  
“还没谢谢你给了我们一次用厨房的机会，”他说罢白了一眼在后面和烧肉斗争的艾瑞克，“鉴于我们家有些人连这点乐趣都不肯给我。”  
艾瑞克无辜地看了过来，他觉得自己已经很耐心了。  
话说，吸血鬼明明没有味觉也不会饿，把下厨当做乐趣的也只有查尔斯一个人了。  
“谢谢，我……”  
洛基认为这个时候他应该说点什么，结果他一开口，剩下七个人（包括索尔）都盯着他看，这吓得他差点把话给咽了回去——但好吧，既然是来做客的，总得大方一点，给主人些面子。  
他暗自为自己的味蕾和肚子祈祷，但愿这些没有味觉的主人能做出一桌好菜。  
“……我很高兴能和大家一起吃午饭。”

然而多亏了查尔斯的厨艺，在座唯一有味觉的洛基觉得午饭还不赖。吃完饭后索尔主动提出要带他去楼上参观参观，其它人们都嘻嘻哈哈地把他们俩打发走了，连收拾碗筷都变成了艾瑞克的活——查尔斯觉得这是一家之主的工作。  
“查尔斯活得比较久，他每到一个地方都会有大把时间，然后就……学起了当地的菜。”索尔事后这样对洛基开玩笑，“也许你可以多来几次，我敢打赌他能至少做出几十种不同国家的美食。”  
洛基用力地点头，“我觉得这个比你吸引我多了。”  
“……”  
作为报复，索尔抓过某人的后颈重重地亲了一口。  
三楼基本上就是大家的卧室，期间他们还经过了一块毕业帽的装饰区，洛基盯着看了好久，终于反应过来为什么生物课上索尔观察任何细胞切片都只看了一眼——因为这家伙少说上了几十次高中了。  
“嗯……这里就是我的卧室。”索尔推开一道门，里面设计的很简单，一面是宽大的玻璃窗，靠窗摆着沙发和躺椅，以及一大块羊毛地毯；而另一边则是堪比蜂巢的书柜，每一个格子里都摆满了书。  
“还不错。”洛基下意识地问了一句，“没有床么？”  
自打进入卧室就开始有些莫名其妙害羞的索尔干咳了一声，摇了摇头。  
“我不睡觉。”所以也没有床。  
“从不……？”  
“完全不。”  
这和小说电影里对吸血鬼的描述好像又不一样……洛基眨了眨眼，明白了为什么房间里有这么多的书。看来这家伙平时都是靠这个打发时间的呀。  
黑发少年站在柜子底下抬头往上看，意外地还发现了许多唱片。  
“你很爱唱片么？”老派吸血鬼也会听摇滚吗……洛基狐疑地看过去。  
索尔在CD机旁顺手按下开关，悠扬宁静的钢琴曲很快就响了起来。随后是他温柔的声音。  
“是德彪西的曲子。”  
金发吸血鬼的眼睛不知道为什么又变成浅金色了。他看向洛基，试图得到某种回应，而洛基好像才意识到他现在和自己的男朋友呆在他男朋友的卧室里——如果这也能算卧室——如果这也叫单独相处的话——的确是有些暧昧。  
他得承认他紧张着并且蠢蠢欲动着。  
“我只知道《月光》。”  
翠绿的眼睛眨了眨，他微笑起来。  
然后，不知道怎么地，索尔就忽然靠近他，用冰冷的气息包围了他，一只手牵着他，另一只手则环住了他的腰。  
德彪西的钢琴曲缓缓流淌，似水一般从二人心间滑过。洛基完全是被引导着的，他在那双浅金色瞳仁的注视下，小幅度地摇摆着身体，好像在慢慢地跳舞一般。  
“我是在跳女步吗？”他疑惑了。  
“不……这还没有到跳舞的地步，”索尔环在他腰肢上的手紧了一紧，“你不知道跳舞是什么样的吗？”  
……干嘛他没和女孩子一起跳舞过很奇怪吗？？？  
洛基有点儿恼羞成怒，他用力踩上了索尔的鞋子，轻哼一声以示态度。  
金发吸血鬼见状非常上道，“我可以带着你跳。”  
洛基踩着对方的鞋子踮起脚，温热的吐息瞬间就靠近了吸血鬼的下巴，这让后者不得不僵直了身体屏息凝神，完全不敢多闻一丝空气里的香甜。  
“你在紧张，”洛基偷笑，随后又长长地“嗯”了一声，说道，“可我才不怕你。”  
索尔几乎想把人按到在脚边的地毯——又或者那一人宽的沙发椅上——就这样亲到他不敢再胡言乱语。但他没有，他只是将怀里的人恨恨地抱紧了往自己方向靠，随后将洛基整个抱起，从三楼的窗户一跃而出，跳到了外面。  
洛基差点尖叫着掐死这个家伙。  
“好了，”索尔感到他的害怕，笑道，“我带你去约会。”  
“去……去哪儿？”  
“吸血鬼情侣约会半日游。”


	10. Chapter 10

10  
在吸血鬼漫长又冰冷的岁月里，他们会做很多事情来打发时间。比如查尔斯会学做菜，尽管他失去了味觉；又比如旺达会花大把的时间做设计和搭配，争取让家里的每一个人都审美及格；再比如索尔，他学会一首又一首完整的钢琴曲，从生疏到精通，也不过十几年。  
洛基靠在金发吸血鬼的肩膀上，听着他弹奏德彪西的月光。这是洛基唯一听过的曲子，他听索尔弹了两边，然后轻哼起来，眼前浮现起之前他们爬上了整个福克斯最高一座山头上的某棵雪松时看见的景象——湖水清冽，天空阴蓝，冷风吹过的时候索尔从松枝那头靠了过来亲吻他的脸颊，低声说“我觉得你的眼睛很像那片湖”。  
索尔总是会吻他，但又适可而止地吻他，把冰凉的嘴唇落在面颊或额头，绝不肯再进一步。虽然洛基对此感到不满，但初次恋爱的快乐把一切都冲淡了，他们开始频繁的约会、见面，整个年级的同学们都知道这件事，除了还忙着追查野兽线索的劳菲。  
伟伦·霍杰的死让镇子上的其它人都很在意，身为警官的劳菲现在已经完全可以不依靠拐杖了，他自然是为老朋友奔赴在第一线。  
周五父子俩坐在餐馆里吃饭，服务员科拉为他们一人端上一碟午餐后低声问道。  
“说点什么吧，警官，”她侧身示意身后的人，大家不约而同地放下刀叉看了过来，“你们沿着奎茨河搜查发现了什么？”  
劳菲停住切牛排的手，重重地叹了口气。  
“一个人的脚印，但是我们不能确定这家伙和命案是否有关，他看上去像是往东走了。”劳菲知道大家也都在担心，“就只有这些。”  
“我们也只是希望能快点抓住凶手，”女服务生哽咽了一下，“谢谢您。”  
劳菲摇了摇头。  
洛基用勺子舀着自己的配菜汤小口喝着，“搜寻结果一直都很糟糕是吗？”  
“这不是你该知道的，儿子。”劳菲摆明了不想让洛基参与其中，他岔开话题，“今天是周五，你没有和你的朋友们约了出去玩吗？”  
“我只想回去休息。”洛基算计了一下自己的生物课作业，懒洋洋道，“我猜你也是。”  
劳菲开始切面前的香肠，他组织了一下语言，“嗯……我是想问你，这段时间在镇子上是否有交到什么好朋友？你懂的，我说的不是普通的同学、朋友，而是……”  
“哦停下！”洛基赶紧打断了自己老爹越跑越远的话题，“你不会是要和我讨论感情问题吧？”  
“……”  
劳菲低下头盯着餐盘的牛排，十分认真地切着。  
“我只是觉得经常留下你一个人不太好。”  
“……关于这点，”洛基松了口气，小声道，“我想我和你一样，我觉得一个人很好。”  
“别什么事情都跟你姐姐学，她当时就是——”  
劳菲说得太顺嘴了，一不留神就说了出来。等到他猛然打住时，洛基脸上的笑容已经顿住了。气氛僵持在二人之间，几秒之后，黑发少年才继续低下头吃饭。  
“我没有，我很好。我只是……习惯了一个人。”

<<<  
入夜了，洛基先给弗罗里达州的姑妈打电话报了平安，然后才坐在床上翻起了相册。  
他小时候还是在福克斯镇住过一段时间的，大概在八岁之前，那时候海拉也住这儿，就住在他对面的房间，读他现在的高中。姐弟俩的关系不赖，毕竟生母早逝，父亲又工作繁忙，姐姐很自觉地承担起了照顾弟弟的任务……所以他们有很多合照。  
洛基默默地抚摸着照片上十七岁少女的笑脸，以及她身旁站着的小男孩——那是距离海拉失踪一年前拍的，劳菲不能很好地照顾到两个孩子，海拉劝说洛基去弗罗里达州念书，然后他们在分别前合影留念，背景是房子附近的一棵两人抱的高大松树。相片里的黑发少女仔细看和洛基现在真的非常像，他们都是黑发碧眼，皮肤都比一般人来得苍白，他们都很少笑，他们也都喜欢一个人。但是最重要的一点，他们作为姐弟互相喜欢着。  
沉思间，洛基感到自己好像叹了口气。  
“——你在看什么？”  
然后他就受到了惊吓——又一次的——黑发少年瞬间抬头看到坐在床尾的金发青年，索尔脸上还带着微笑，丝毫没有第一次进他屋子时的拘谨。  
洛基合上相册，从床头爬到床尾，哭笑不得地问他，“你是怎么进来的？”  
“窗户。”索尔简短地说道，随即加深了嘴角的笑容。  
“你经常这样做吗？”也太熟练了吧，他甚至没听到什么动静索尔就近来了。  
金发吸血鬼低声靠近他的脸，笑起来，“只是在过去的那几个月里……”他没把话说下去，然而这意犹未尽的口吻足够让洛基反应过来了。黑发少年用力捶了一把恋人的肩膀，简直要被气笑了。  
“哦——God——”他趴在索尔身上又好气又好笑，“所以真的是你？我没做梦？我在半夜的时候看见你站在我房间里而我以为那是一个梦……”  
索尔顺势环住他的腰，这让两人在床上贴得很近——床上——多暧昧的词，洛基想。  
“我喜欢看你睡觉……”这让我感到神魂颠倒。  
索尔默默地把后半句咽了下去，他选择凝视着洛基的眼睛；而这么巧，那双翠绿色的眼睛也正在凝望他。随后金发吸血鬼意识到他们正坐在洛基平时睡觉的床上，还互相抱着对方。索尔为此走了个神，他想到前一句话里有这么多让人浮想联翩的词汇，而他们至今为止却什么都没做。  
是的，保守，但是甜蜜。  
索尔视线下移，停在了洛基浅色的薄唇上。  
“我有件事情一直很想尝试一下……”他低声道。  
洛基眨了眨眼，非常不给面子地问了出来，“你是想和我接吻吗？”  
“……”索尔几乎要呻吟了，但他选择在黑发恋人继续破坏气氛之前，收紧了环在对方腰上的手，沙哑着嗓音靠近那张嘴，“请你呆在那别动，好么？”  
洛基很想继续抱怨“你抓着我腰呢我怎么动动嘴皮子吗”，但下一秒，索尔的嘴唇就碰到了他的。这是他们第一次交换亲吻——真正意义上的——不是颊吻，不是额头吻，而是嘴唇与嘴唇相碰，感受到对方的温度。  
他们的呼吸一下子就急促起来了，谁也没有功夫再说话。  
索尔的亲吻很快，只有那蜻蜓点水的一下，然后他就推开了一点，犹豫着是否要继续下去。洛基感到迷茫了，热情和欲望像是头一回燃烧在了他身上，他渴望地逼近——索尔下意识地后退——他再靠近——索尔又犹豫着避开了一点。  
随后，黑发少年不管不顾地捧住了男友的脑袋，直接吻了过去。

这一下两个人就好像被绑在一起点燃了。  
索尔的意志力没有他想象中那么坚定——至少现阶段是如此——吸血鬼的内心有个声音在诱惑他“再多尝点甜头吧”，他控制不住地顺着洛基的腰线开始抚摸对方。T恤在这个时候根本没多大作用，索尔几下就摸到了对方滑腻的皮肤。那是属于人类的温度，柔软又温热，和自己的完全不一样……  
洛基抱着索尔的脑袋不肯松手，哪怕这个姿势不是很舒服，他还是拼命的索吻。他像是黏在了恋人身上的猫咪，在接吻间歇哼了一哼，但很快又重新缠了上来。甚至在索尔试图抚摸他更多的时候，他主动挺起了上半身，让整个腰腹都暴露在空气之中。  
金发吸血鬼的眼睛在夜色里变得极浅，他在不断的爱抚和亲吻间看见了恋人为此变得意乱情迷的脸，那些呼出在他脸上的呼吸，香甜又夺命……索尔在脑袋反应过来之前猛地将洛基往后推，他们顺势从床尾滚到了床头，靠在枕头边继续刚才的那个亲吻，只不过这回主导的人换成了索尔。  
没有单纯的嘴对嘴，他用舌头撬开了对方的嘴唇，而洛基为此感到欢悦，他双臂环绕在恋人的肩膀处，回应着又一个湿热缠绵的吻。  
他想要更多……  
直到两个人的大腿开始摩擦，热度不断上升，洛基的热情超出了控制范围——索尔才如梦初醒般大喊了一句“Stop！”，吸血鬼瞬间后退，砰地一下紧紧地贴在了冰冷的墙面上。  
洛基还维持着方才的动作，他双腿呈现出一种微微分开的姿势，牛仔裤的拉链不知道是谁的手解开了一部分，他回过神来尴尬地拉了拉手边的被子，把自己遮挡起来。  
“……怎么了？”洛基喃喃道，“刚才这样……我以为……”  
“不，不是你的问题，你很好。”  
索尔赶紧打断了他的胡思乱想，尽管现在自己也是硬的难受，可他不能就这样失控。多数吸血鬼会在和人类第一次上床的时候忍不住咬开对方的喉管，因为那个时候血液的气味浓度会因为情欲达到巅峰。  
“你很棒，我是说……你太好了，我得控制住自己，”索尔重新整理了表情，他站在靠墙的地方为难地看着洛基，“我不想伤害你。”  
“你不会的，我相信你！”  
“或许你不该这么相信我……”  
洛基从床上跳了下来，他连拖鞋都没穿就跑到了索尔面前，吸血鬼差点儿转身要跳窗了，但在那之前，他的黑发小男友从后头抱住了他。  
“别走。”  
“洛基……”  
“我没别的意思，”洛基绕到了索尔面前，微微踮起脚尖，然后索尔不得不再度屏息等着他的小男友靠近。那双绿眼睛盯着他看了会儿，随后有一点点害羞（洛基绝不承认）地笑起来，慢条斯理地开了口，“我只是想问你今晚能不能陪我会儿……”  
“至于别的，我们可以循序渐进不是吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 反派登场！  
> 差点想给取名叫灭霸。  
> 算了，还是和电影一样好了。

11

对索尔来说，那绝对是一个漫长又折磨的夜晚。福克斯的夏夜带点温热，而他又正好浑身冰凉，洛基很自然地在睡梦中不断向他靠拢，并且试图把脑袋枕在他肚子上，而手则危险地搁在了——腹部。  
黑发少年毫无知觉的亲昵与暧昧，让金发吸血鬼觉得既甜蜜又痛苦。当然，这些甜蜜足够冲淡痛苦，索尔觉得他还能坚持。  
而后夏天的到来意味着他们迎来了一场难得的雷雨，旺达和查尔斯兴致勃勃地决定要进行久违的棒球比赛，作为索尔的男朋友，洛基自然也收到了邀请。不过他不太理解为什么要选在一个下雨的日子里。  
“难道下雨天对你们有加成吗？”他坐在男友的车上如此吐槽。  
索尔笑而不语，只是说“去了你就知道了”。  
洛基望着窗外因为汽车飞驰而不断倒退的风景，慢悠悠地开口，“反正你只要准时把我送回家就行，不然我父亲的猎枪会很乐意跟你打招呼的。”  
——在出门前，洛基忐忑万分地让他的老爹和他的新晋男友见了个面，表示他们要一起去郊游。劳菲虽然嘴上没说什么，但从一大清早他就在擦那支有段日子没用了的猎枪，这足够表达这位老父亲的态度了。  
索尔貌似为难地皱了皱眉，“你爸爸好像不太高兴。”  
那是当然，你拐走了他唯一的儿子。  
洛基不自在的撇嘴，呼出了一口气，靠在副驾驶座上懒洋洋道，“奥丁森先生，你是我男朋友又不是我普通朋友，他当然不高兴了。”  
奥丁森是索尔被转变前的姓氏，源自他的父亲奥丁，后来在加入艾瑞克和查尔斯的家庭后，这个姓氏变成了他的中间名。这是小情侣们在上次彻夜长谈后的结果，洛基偶尔会拿这个称呼来打趣。  
索尔握着方向盘打了个转弯，摇头道，“那恐怕他会一直不喜欢我了。”  
鉴于我会一直喜欢你。

小情侣们抵达时，兰谢尔家的其它人都到了。他们选的地方足够开阔也离镇子足够远，娜塔莎正和巴基你争我抢着同一根棒球棍，金发女郎笑吟吟地锤了一把男友，而后者只是把他揽入怀里——这两人活像是新婚夫妻一般，尽管他们已经结婚近四十年了。  
“洛基，真高兴你接受了索尔的邀请，”查尔斯热情地迎接了他们，他戴着棒球帽，褐色的短发调皮地支棱在耳边，“我们需要一个裁判。”  
“……查尔斯觉得我们我会作弊。”  
旺达吐了吐舌头从旁边跑过去，手上还抛着个棒球。查尔斯笑着看了她一眼，嘴上毫不留情道，“我知道你肯定会作弊。”  
索尔在查尔斯迎上来的瞬间就不得不接受男友被长辈拐走的现实，他摸了摸下巴，跑去和幻视聊天去了。  
“看到了记得喊出来，洛基。”查尔斯把人带到位置站好，拍了拍他的肩膀，洛基面对着生物课老师善意的笑容，点了点头。  
“好。”  
头顶灰蓝色的天空浓云密布，很快就有阵阵惊雷作响，由远至近。旺达穿着运动装站在投球手的位子上，红发被紧紧地束成了一个马尾，她眯起金棕色的眼睛抬头望天——很快就把握住了准确的时机。  
“开始了。”  
红发女郎微笑着说话的同时，他们的头顶雷神骤响。  
旺达姿势优美地抛出了第一个棒球，击球的人是娜塔莎，她给了妹妹一个挑衅的眼神，成功地接到了球，随后瞬间丢下球棒冲了出去。洛基分明在球棒与球碰撞的那一刻听到了宛若雷鸣的动静，他站在查尔斯身边哭笑不得。  
“好吧，我现在知道为什么你们需要闪电了。”  
被娜塔莎打出去的棒球直冲入林子深处，洛基见状问道，“这么快就本垒打？”  
查尔斯给了他一个不置可否的笑容，他笑眯眯道，“这可不一定，索尔的速度是最快的。”  
说话间，金发吸血鬼的身影已经在林中无迹可寻，随后棒球又飞快地被投掷了出来——娜塔莎才刚跑过半——幻视已经转着手中的棒球棒蓄势待发了。洛基觉得自己就跟看电影似的，他们的速度都很快，简直飞一般。  
娜塔莎最终还是出局了，洛基对她耸了耸肩，而查尔斯作为第一局的捕手正牢牢地按在娜塔莎的鞋子上，笑着摇头。  
“拜托——”金发女郎抗议道，“你不能这样偏袒索尔。”  
洛基感到脸上一热，好在艾瑞克从后面幽幽地解了围。  
“娜塔莎，别学旺达试图撒娇作弊。”  
站在场地中央的红发少女握拳抗议——“嘿你们又在编排我什么呢我都听见了！！！”  
众人笑作一团，转换成员马上进行了第二局。轮到艾瑞克击球，他用力地把那个白色小球打出去，顺着索尔和巴基中间的地方，然后不出意外的，两个只顾盯着球的家伙在半空中结结实实地撞在了一起——这局是艾瑞克赢了。  
“老奸巨猾。”索尔抱怨。  
“老谋深算。”艾瑞克强调。  
幻视摇了摇头，跑去接替成为第三棒的击球手。  
洛基一直站在裁判位置负责评判，其实他有点跃跃欲试了，但是和吸血鬼打棒球这种高危活动还是不要进行了比较好……毕竟他的小胳膊小腿现在肯定不是他们的对手。  
“也许等你加入我们之后可以试试，”娜塔莎从他的表情里看出了什么，调笑道，“我敢打赌全家人都是这样期待的。”  
洛基摸了摸鼻子，“嗯……其实我觉得索尔不是很期待。”  
娜塔莎诧异地看了过去，她还没来得及问一句“为什么”，就感觉一阵风吹过，随后空气中有稀薄的陌生吸血鬼的气味——紧接着，旺达神情紧张的在场地中央大喊。  
“停下！”  
就这一会儿的功夫，在场的所有吸血鬼们都闻到了陌生来客的气味，他们纷纷聚集到一起。索尔甚至打算转身就带洛基离开，但是艾瑞克抓住了他的手臂，皱眉道，“太晚了，他们已经来了。”  
旺达紧张地护在洛基身前，解释了几句，“他们本来是打算离开的，但是听见了我们的动静。”  
索尔在离开和留下中犹豫了半秒，随后将洛基挡在身后，低声交代。  
“带好你的帽子，把衣服裹紧，尽量用头发遮住露在外面的皮肤……快一点。”  
洛基的头发有段时间没剪了，勉强能遮住脖子，他赶紧照做了，因为这紧张的气氛有些吓到他了。  
也就是在同一时刻，三个陌生的人——或者说吸血鬼——从林子那头快速移动了出来。他们都是赤足，每个人都穿得怪模怪样，看上去活像是在丛林里跑出来的野人。  
“我想这个球是你们的。”为首的黑人将球抛给了艾瑞克，客气地自我介绍道，“我是劳伦，这位是维多利亚，和詹姆斯。”他的身边还各站着一位金色卷发的漂亮白人女性和一个金色长发的白人男性。  
艾瑞克摸不准对方的来意，也只是出于礼貌道，“艾瑞克。这些都是我的家人。”随后查尔斯意识到了对面三个人都在打量着他们的眼睛。  
陌生人是血色瞳仁，意味着以人为食，而他们都是以动物为食的素食者。  
“我想你们的狩猎活动在过去一段时间里给我们造成了不小的麻烦，”他毫不客气地指出，而劳伦——那个最开始说话的黑人吸血鬼，他看上去像是三人之间的头头，也很爽快地对此道了歉。  
“我们不知道这片地方已经有主了，是我们的错。”  
艾瑞克说道，“我们在附近享有永久居留权。”  
“好的，好的，”劳伦明显不想和这么一个大家族动手，所以他一直保持着温和的语调，“我们不会为你们惹麻烦了。我们只是路过。”  
随后站在他身旁的维多利亚说话了，她美艳的脸上勾起嘲讽的笑容。  
“人类追踪我们，但是我们把他们引到东面去了。”她挑了挑眉，“你们很安全。”  
——洛基瞬间明白过来眼前的三人就是劳菲一直在追寻的奇怪凶手。  
黑发少年抓紧了索尔的衬衣下摆，而金发吸血鬼感觉到了这些，冰冷的手安抚性地按在他手上。索尔没能像他的兄弟姐妹们一样放松下来，因为对面那个叫詹姆斯的吸血鬼一直紧紧地盯着他和洛基看，他能读懂这个家伙的心思，詹姆斯完全是个不折不扣的追捕者，他正试图分辨洛基的躲闪是为什么——绝对不能让他看清楚洛基的眼睛其实是绿色。  
“你们要不要加三个选手？”劳伦提议，“我们也很久没打棒球了。”  
艾瑞克与查尔斯交换了一个视线，很快做出了决定。  
“我想正好你们可以代替我们准备走的人。”  
艾瑞克把球丢回去，维多利亚稳稳地接住了，勾唇一笑。  
“我有把握能投出漂亮的曲线球。”  
巴基抱着手臂和幻视站在一块儿，颇为挑衅地笑起来，“是吗？我觉得我们完全能应付。”  
气氛松快起来，大家三言两语地就决定好了开场方是谁。查尔斯在转身的时候打眼色示意索尔赶紧带着洛基离开，金发吸血鬼眉头拧成一团，忌惮着面前还不愿挪动一步的詹姆斯。  
“——绿眼睛？”  
一直歪着头打量“素食者”们的詹姆斯终于看清楚躲在人群后面的黑发少年拥有一双吸血鬼绝对不会拥有的绿眼睛。他深呼吸了一下，随即危险道，“哦……真是难得，你们居然还带着点心？”他的笑令洛基脊背发寒，“多么走运啊，我最喜欢这类点心了……”  
索尔在他扑过来的瞬间暴怒地大喊，露出了从未在洛基面前有过的凶狠的一面。然后意识到洛基暴露了的金瞳吸血鬼们立马围了过来，齐齐把他保护在身后。  
“这个孩子是和我们一起的，”查尔斯沉声说道，而艾瑞克重重地把手放在索尔的肩头，示意他不要轻举妄动，“我想你们最好还是离开。”  
同样不想打架的还有劳伦。  
“我想游戏不得不结束了，我们这就离开——”黑人吸血鬼喊着同伴的名字，“詹姆斯。”  
詹姆斯还在和索尔对视，后者轻而易举地读懂了他的内心在想什么。  
【这个猎物是我的。我会咬碎他的血管，喝光他的鲜血……】  
詹姆斯慢悠悠地站起身，揽住了维多利亚的肩膀向来时的陆走去。  
【我会追杀他到天涯海角。】  
索尔紧紧地抿住了嘴唇，他抓着洛基的手往回走，全然顾不得男友是否跟得上自己的速度。  
他只感到前所未有的恐慌。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 逃亡警告。

12  
索尔粗暴地把恋人关进车里，随后驱车离去，一路上他们走的都不是来时的路，林间小道上还残留着雨季后的泥泞，车子在路上颠簸不断，洛基牢牢地把自己贴在车门这一边，一言不发。  
他不确定发生了什么，但可以肯定的是他刚刚在那个叫詹姆斯的吸血鬼面前到鬼门关走了一遭。  
“索尔……”  
洛基刚一开口，金发吸血鬼就暴躁地打断了他。  
“抱歉洛基，我根本就不该带你来这里，我……听着，那个詹姆斯是个追踪猎手，他最喜欢捕猎，在棒球场上我已经读到了他的想法！但是我的反应刺激到了他，现在我们令他觉得这是他生平最刺激的游戏，他从不罢手——”索尔停顿住，不敢去看男友的表情，而他自己的脸色早就阴沉得比天色还深。  
“那我们现在该怎么办？”  
索尔微微咬牙，加大了车速，“我们只能杀了他，把他撕碎，烧成灰烬。”  
吸血鬼和吸血鬼的战争不存在饶谁一命这种说法，普通的银制匕首和十字架都不能取走他们的性命，唯一的办法就是撕碎那石膏般的身体用熊熊火焰将其烧成灰烬。  
“……不能让我父亲知道，”洛基突然开口，“我得回去一趟。”  
“这太危险了洛基！你得马上坐船去温哥华，听我的！——”  
索尔用力敲打了方向盘，鸣笛声突兀地响起在林子里。洛基在他的愤怒和焦躁中用力地重复了一遍，“不，听我的——既然詹姆斯会追寻我的气味，那我父亲肯定会有危险。我得让他知道我离开了，这样他才安全。索尔，送我回去，我保证我们会顺利离开的。”  
索尔重重地喘着气，艰难地答应了。

劳菲本来在家看棒球比赛。没办法，今天老朋友们值班的值班，聚餐的聚餐，连自己儿子都出门约会去了，他实在是无聊——  
“索尔，我说过你给我滚远点！”  
突然儿子恼怒的声音出现在门口，随即是他新晋男友的道歉。  
“洛基别这样……拜托。”  
“一切都结束了！出去！”  
洛基砰地一声甩上门，头也不回地往二楼噔噔噔噔冲了上去，踩得木质楼梯吱呀作响。劳菲被这突如其来的动静吓坏了，他记得早上出门时这两人还好好地，现在怎么……他来不及多加思考就追了过去，顺便给了门口那个金发小子一记狠狠的眼刀。  
“嗨，洛基，”他追着儿子的脚步，直到二楼卧室门口，被洛基继续摔门的动作给挡在了外头。老父亲欲言又止地靠在门外，“……你们这是怎么了？”  
“我要离开这里，马上！”  
卧室里传来整理行李的声音，乒乒乓乓，在劳菲耳中很刺耳。  
“你们发生了什么事吗？那个小子没伤害你吧？”  
“不……”洛基抿着嘴又往袋子里塞了件衣服，从窗户里跳进来帮他整理行李的索尔看向他。洛基痛苦地皱起了眉头，低声道，“我该和他说什么，我不想……”不想好不容易有点缓和的父子关系就这么再度僵化了。  
索尔低头吻了吻他的额头，拿着他的一部分行李，“你必须得这么做。快一点，我在车上等你。”然后他就又原路返回地从窗户离开。  
洛基握着帆布袋深呼吸了一下，这才拉开门去浴室寻找自己要的东西。  
“你们是分手了还是……嘿，儿子，你得理我一下。”  
劳菲站在走廊上有些手足无措，洛基不得不避免他关心的眼神，只是来回匆忙地找着自己的必需品。  
“不，我甩了他。”  
“我以为你挺喜欢他的……”  
“是的，所以我——就是因为这样我才不得不离开，”洛基的舌头差点打结，他将实话咽了回去，冷冰冰地说道，“我想去姑妈那待几天。”  
劳菲无奈地叹气，他不知道年轻人是怎么想的，但显然晚上开车出门并不是什么好举动。  
“你不用这么急，也许你可以睡一觉再去——我的意思是，如果你第二天还想去的话。”他顿了一顿，“我甚至可以送你去机场。”  
洛基背着包又拎着一只袋子快速地下了楼，“不需要，我可以自己开车，这样我能有更多的时间思考这件事。”  
父子俩从二楼转到了一楼客厅。劳菲一直跟在儿子后面，看着他迫不及待想要离开福克斯的一切举动犹豫地说道，“听着洛基，我知道你和在一起很无趣，但是我能够改正你不喜欢的那些……我么可以一起做很多事，像一对真正的父子那样。”  
洛基的动作顿住了，他站在劳菲面前和他对视，拎着袋子的手晃了又晃，不知道该摆出什么样的姿势才能拒绝，那双绿眼睛仿佛下一秒就要哭出来似的。  
他无比艰难地从喉咙里挤出了他最不想说的话。  
“像什么？”他干涩地说道，“一对真正的父子？”  
黑发少年拨开他父亲的手臂往大门走去，“你怎么能期待我们能做一对真正的父子？从你把我的姐姐搞丢开始，我就知道了你根本没有做好一个父亲的能力！”  
“——海拉是我唯一的姐姐你唯一的女儿，可她已经失踪十年了！！！”  
洛基背对劳菲站在门口，握拳低喊着。  
“如果我没离开，是不是下一个失踪的就是我了？”  
劳菲彻底失去了说话的能力，他呆呆地站在客厅里，直到洛基出门时重重地将门关上，才提醒了他——这漫漫的长夜里，整个屋子又只剩下他一个人。  
儿子，女儿，没有一个能留在他身边的。

夜色里索尔开着洛基的那辆红色卡车往郊外他们的别墅驶去。洛基还未从刚才极端的对话中回过神来，他知道自己已经重重的伤害了劳菲，可是他没有办法，只有说出这样的话他父亲才会放弃追着他的脚步出门。只有这样才绝对安全。  
他们经过小镇路口的一家酒馆，洛基远远地看到埃里克揽着安吉拉的肩膀，麦克揉着杰西卡的脑袋……他的同学们正开开心心地度过了一个晚上，而自己却不得不面对被追杀的恐惧。真难想象，在来福克斯认识索尔之前，他从不知道自己的人生还能这样天翻地覆过。  
“别害怕。”  
大约是看出了洛基的紧张，索尔握住了他的手低声道，“我不会让你有事的。”  
深夜的风和吸血鬼的温度都让黑发少年忍不住打了个寒噤，他拢了拢外套，勉强开了个玩笑。  
“我有事的话做鬼第一个不放过你……唔！”  
这个玩笑不成功，在红灯前索尔蛮狠地将他抓了过来亲吻。金发吸血鬼吮吻着恋人的唇瓣，直到将它蹂躏的  
巴基追上了他们的车，坐在后面敞开的车厢里面沉如水地打量着周围，他以一个保护者的身份出现；而旺达和幻视开着车紧随洛基他们，娜塔莎不在，她和查尔斯他们先回了家。  
四十分钟后，他们终于离开了热闹的小镇来到吸血鬼别墅。  
一进门，他们就迎面撞上了劳伦。  
“他是来提醒我们注意詹姆斯的。”查尔斯生怕家人们动手，连忙在后头解释道。  
劳伦点了点头，看向索尔，“首先这不是我的挑衅，我已经厌倦了詹姆斯的游戏。但他有超凡出众的能力，绝对致命，300年来像他这样的人我只见过两个。”然后他又说起了维多利亚，“别低估她。”  
索尔紧紧地盯着他，劳伦则看了一眼被他护在身后的黑发人类，这才离去了。  
在洛基回家的这段时间里，查尔斯和艾瑞克已经决定好了要怎么做。他们规划好了路线，决定由一部分人保护洛基，而另一部分人引开捕猎者。  
“我曾经和同类战斗过，要杀死他们恐怕得费点力气。”巴基走在最前面，他说这话时语气中未免带有刀锋般的尖锐。  
幻视紧跟在他后面说道，“但也不是不可能的。”  
他们从车库里的某个衣柜中取出了自己需要的冲锋衣，对望一眼，“我们把他撕成碎片，再彻底烧成灰就行。”  
“虽然我不太喜欢杀人，”查尔斯叹了口气，艾瑞克拍了拍他的肩膀，“但是威胁到家人是绝对不可以的。”  
娜塔莎穿着一件和洛基相近的外套，盘腿坐在大理石台面上换鞋子。  
索尔抱歉地看着他的家人们，环住洛基肩膀的手越发用力——他感到为难又庆幸，但庆幸居多。  
“我要带着洛基向南。”索尔看向艾瑞克，“你们能负责把猎手引开吗？”  
“不，你得跟我们一起去引开詹姆斯。”艾瑞克严肃地警告他，“他认为你绝对不会离开洛基，所以你们必须分开。”  
“旺达会陪着洛基离开，还有巴基。”查尔斯从后头说道，他正在换外套，“娜塔莎跟你们走，幻视也一起。”  
金发女郎挑眉，“我以为我负责保护洛基呢？”她把玩着手中不知何时多出来的匕首，冷光一现，照射出她冰冷的金瞳。  
巴基过去摸了摸她的脸颊，“旺达能看见未来，如果出现变数，她会立即发现，而且——”  
“——而且你们在一起绝对会分心。”幻视随口打趣了一句，旺达笑着捶了他一把，这才迎上索尔的视线，认真保证道。  
“洛基和我一起，”旺达信誓旦旦，“我会和巴基一起保证他的安全。”  
索尔显然已经紧张过头了，“你能保证你自己吗？”  
“……”旺达明显被噎住了，“我素食几十年了，哥哥，我向你保证。”  
三辆车很快整装完毕，娜塔莎和幻视一辆，查尔斯和艾瑞克一辆，旺达和巴基带着洛基一辆车。索尔留下来收尾，确认劳菲的安全。  
金发吸血鬼站在男友的车窗旁，苍白的脸色里郑重得难以名状。洛基感受到了他这一刻的内心起伏，百感交集道，“索尔……我是说如果，如果我出了什么事情……我会在第一时间请求旺达把我转化的。”  
黑发少年趴在窗边，神情坚定。  
“你知道我的，我说到做到。”  
索尔怔住，旋即皱紧了眉低头给他一个吻。  
冰冷的唇反复摩挲着恋人，金发吸血鬼喃喃轻语。  
“我不会允许这样的事发生的，洛基。从现在起你就是我的生命。”

——我要你活下去。要你鲜血流淌，脉搏涌动，作为正常人类活下去。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 憋了四万字海拉终于出场了

13  
车分两路，旺达开车带着洛基连夜离开了福克斯镇往安吉利斯港方向去，他们要在那等候消息，以确定是否要赶飞机去西雅图。而索尔则和他的家人们一路向北，他们打算沿着边境线往温哥华的方向，在合适的地点解决追捕者。  
车子开了一个早上，在早饭前洛基终于抵达了酒店。尽管他现在无心吃饭，但旺达还是体贴地为他叫了餐。  
“可不能让索尔知道我把你饿着了。”她笑着说道。  
巴基一声不吭地站在窗边，他一路上话都很少，不过从没给洛基冷脸过，估计是在担心这次行动的危险程度。而旺达在洛基心不在焉吃早饭时翻了翻报纸，她总得找些事情来打发时间，不然关于“未来”二字的画面可以搅乱她整个脑袋。  
时间一分一秒的过去，在闹钟敲响傍晚五点的时候，红发女郎突然“啊”了一声。坐在她身旁同样忐忑的洛基连忙问她，“怎么了，旺达？”

——未来开始被预测。  
追逐者跟着两边疑似洛基气味的路线追到了国境边缘，然而他们身上所携带的洛基气味的衣服正在不断消散主人最后的味道。稀薄，越发稀薄，猎手终于发现了隐藏在人类鲜美气味底下的吸血鬼的熟悉——他意识到自己被骗了。

“追踪者。”旺达双眼放空，口中喃喃，“他刚才改变了路线。”  
“他要去哪里？”洛基追问，旺达继续冒出了一个他们都不能理解的单词，“……镜子。”红发女郎停顿了一会儿，脑海中关于镜子的画像渐渐被拼凑在一起，她接过巴基递来的纸笔，疯狂地在白纸上画出了脑袋里的图案。  
“一个房间里的镜子，很多，我不知道那是什么……”  
铅笔在白纸上迅速成像，粗糙的黑白构图却意外地唤醒了洛基的回忆。他迟疑了一下，“索尔说你看见的并不是绝对的未来。”  
“但她能看见人们正在走的那条路。”巴基说道，“这也是为什么你需要和她一起。如果追踪者的想法改变了，那么旺达看见的未来也会改变。”  
“好吧。”洛基拧着眉头说道，“那他要去芭蕾舞蹈房么？”  
旺达画着图像的手一顿，双眼再度恢复清明，她猛地一抬头，金瞳撞入洛基的眼里十分诧异。她问，“你去过这里？”这可不是什么好消息。应该说糟糕透了。  
洛基表情也没好看多少，他张了张嘴，勉为其难地说道，“我姐姐在那里上过课。我很小的时候去过那……那个学校也有一模一样的拱顶。”  
“那个学校在这儿？”巴基问他。  
“显然是的，”洛基不愿总提起他姐姐，只是简单道，“她从前就生活在福克斯镇。”  
话音落下，手机铃声响起，洛基接到了来自索尔的电话。他的吸血鬼男友在电话里声音疲惫，还夹杂着开车时猎猎的风声。  
“索尔，你还好吗？”  
“我们跟丢了追踪者，但是女的那个还在附近游荡。娜塔莎和幻视会回福克斯保护你父亲……我会来接你。”他顿了一顿，向恋人保证道，“然后我们再单独去别的地方。其它人会继续留下来找詹姆斯，而我无论如何要保护你的安全。”  
洛基头痛地按上额角。  
索尔的电话逃不过旺达的眼睛，她很快下楼去和巴基去办理退房手续，而洛基则不得不在十二小时内又一次疯狂地整理着自己的行李。  
直到他接到了另一个电话。  
“我想起来为什么你这么吸引我了，小家伙。”电话那头，是詹姆斯的声音，他懒洋洋地重复着，“绿眼睛——对，就是你这双绿眼睛，让我想起了我十年前品尝过的一个女孩的味道。她也有一双和你一样的绿眼睛，也在福克斯镇附近，你说巧不巧？”  
他在洛基说话前确认了对方的猜想，手指滑过一张薄薄的资料，笑道，“福克斯高中不怎么注重学生隐私你说对吗？维多利亚找到了那个女孩的名字……噢，叫海拉。”  
洛基感到自己的呼吸都停住了。  
他绝对想不到十年了会在这样的情况下再度听到姐姐的名字。  
“是你。”洛基咬牙，压低了声音道，“那件事是你……”  
“是的，是我，真高兴我和你们姐弟俩如此有缘分。”  
詹姆斯舔了舔嘴唇，抛出诱饵。  
“来吧，只有我能告诉你她的下落，”他温柔地说出让人毛骨悚然的话，“如果你不想得到两具尸体——你父亲和你姐姐的——就一个人来找我。芭蕾舞房怎么样，洛基？”  
洛基没有办法拒绝，父亲和姐姐是他在这个世界上仅剩的血亲。可他有太多问题了，海拉究竟发生了什么才会十年音讯全无？而如果他的姐姐还活在世上，她又过得怎么样？她是否回来看过一眼父亲，去弗罗里达州看过一眼自己？  
她在哪里？  
洛基知道自己这一去多半是凶多吉少，可是为了仅有的可能，他也得独身前去。  
黑发少年作出决定后将随身的包全都丢在了房间里，背着旺达和巴基悄悄地离开了酒店，坐上了前往芭蕾舞房的计程车。  
车子开了很久，一个多小时后天都暗了，漆黑得宛若无星之夜。  
他终于在那个学校门口下了车。  
熟悉的学校，他很小的时候来看姐姐上过课，再然后他离开了西雅图，海拉也失踪了，他就再也没回来过。  
洛基在门口深呼吸了一下，按照记忆中的路线找到了那件芭蕾舞教室，推门而入。他不知道这个时候索尔已经在因为他的失踪而抓狂了，他只知道自己在进去的一瞬间，就被一股强大的力道撞在了镜子旁，随后视线里是被梳得整整齐齐的金发，以及陌生吸血鬼的脸。  
“你来了，”詹姆斯的手扼在他的喉咙处微微用力，“我该说你们姐弟情深，是吗？”  
虽然都是男性，但吸血鬼的力气远比人类要大，洛基觉得呼吸困难，他用力踹了一脚面前的家伙，但詹姆斯很轻易地避开了，他改用手指抚摸着洛基的脸，视线久久停在那双让他难忘的——愤怒的——终其一生都在后悔的绿眼睛上。  
他当然后悔。  
“我知道你迫不及待的想要知道你姐姐的下落，”他咬牙切齿地笑了，“可我忘记告诉你了，这十年来是她一直在追杀我，我才会这么狼狈地逃经福克斯镇。你以为我喜欢和劳伦那家伙呆一起？哦不，他的特长是掩盖踪迹，有了他我才能更好地躲开仇家。”  
洛基的绿眼睛睁大了。  
“你不敢相信，是吗？没关系，我不介意给海拉带去一点痛苦，等解决了你，我和维多利亚会再去福克斯镇解决你们的父亲——感谢你洛基，你让这件事变得更加简单有趣了，”他贴上黑发少年的脸，冰冷的呼吸吹拂在耳边，“我不但可以让那个女人更加痛苦，还能让索尔感到痛苦，我真是太高兴了。”  
“你这个疯子——”  
“我不是疯子。”  
詹姆斯冷笑起来，抓着他的领子将人重重地甩到一边的石柱上，洛基在后脑被撞到时发出了一声闷哼，随后他感到那里一阵剧痛，他用手摸了摸，不出意外看见了血。  
“我只是兴奋，洛基，”詹姆斯说着半跪在他跟前，饶有兴致地打量着他手里的血，用力地深呼吸了一下，“多可悲啊……索尔没有勇气转化你是吗？你还是一个弱小的人类。”

——“我以为你这辈子不会离开劳伦了呢。”

突兀的女声骤然响起在芭蕾舞房上方，詹姆斯好像瞬间被人打了一拳似的，他猛然弹开身体退到墙边的镜子上，然后迎着头顶昏暗的月光看去。此时此刻正好是月挂中天，浅色的月光透过穹顶的玻璃照进来，一半明一半暗。  
说话的人从穹顶处的钢筋结构里跳下来，悄无声息地落在了阴影的那一面。她背对着洛基，声音低柔又讥诮，黑色的长发柔软如海藻一般垂在身后。  
“掩盖踪迹真是个不错的能力，不过你应该知道自己躲不了一辈子……哦，怎么连维多利亚都不在你身边？我以为她这么爱你，是绝对不可能让你以身试险的。”  
洛基的角度只能看见詹姆斯的表情很古怪，他似乎是怀念，但更多是警惕和愤怒。  
“别这样看我，我会以为你爱上我了的。”那女声一顿，嬉笑道，“如果你杀了维多利亚的话我就考虑考虑……”她停顿片刻，声调陡然冷冽起来，“留你个脑袋当做装饰品。”  
月光下移一寸，彻底照亮了背对洛基的那个黑发女人的脸。  
她的容颜依旧年轻，借着光投照在洛基前方的镜子里，所以即便没有转身他也看清楚了她的样子——她有一双血红的瞳仁，微微勾起的嘴角是他记忆中再熟悉不过的弧度。  
“嗨，”海拉抬手打了个招呼，“好久不见，弟弟。”  
随后下一秒，索尔冲了进来，金发吸血鬼孤身一人在他的家人们之前赶到了。  
洛基被熟悉的冰冷怀抱包围着，索尔当然闻到了人血的气味，可他在恋人面前有足够的自制力，他只是屏住呼吸将洛基护在怀里，然后看向房间里诡异的对峙。  
“你是——”  
“她是我姐姐，”洛基抓住了索尔的手说道，随后他意识到自己把血弄在了对方手上，赶紧又缩回了袖子里。他低声地重复了一遍，“她就是我姐姐，海拉。”  
索尔越靠近洛基越觉得鲜血的气味浓烈，他艰难地将人禁锢在怀里，尽量不去想这些。  
洛基是受伤了——洛基的血你得想办法止住，艾瑞克他们再一会儿就能到——洛基是你喜欢的人你不能让他变得和你一样永远失去阳光下沐浴的权力——你爱他，你说过要让他永远作为正常人类活着。  
“男孩们。”  
海拉在前头叫了他们一声，不知何时手上已经握住了两把长长的武器。那削薄的刀刃在月光下寒冷又锋利，一如黑发女吸血鬼的话语。  
“谈恋爱我不反对，只是我们得先把眼前的家伙给解决了。”


	14. Chapter 14

14  
海拉的出现加速了詹姆斯的死亡，在索尔和他的兄弟姐妹们抵达后，这场追捕很快就划上了句号——但不是完美的句号，洛基依旧在打斗过程中不幸划伤了大腿的动脉，他的手腕上还留着一个浅浅的牙印，那是詹姆斯趁乱的报复，他在咬伤洛基的下一刻就被暴怒的黑发女吸血鬼用两柄长剑贯穿了身体，随后旺达冲了上来，索尔和巴基一左一右架住剧痛难当的詹姆斯，他们合力拧下了他的脑袋，将破碎的身体丢入大火中烧成灰烬。  
“洛基，洛基……”  
解决完一切后，海拉冲到被艾瑞克照看着的洛基身旁，索尔紧随其后。他的表情不太好，因为空气中属于人类鲜血的味道愈发浓厚了……洛基的生命在不断流逝。  
“他的股动脉裂开了，大量失血。”艾瑞克作为医生很快给出了准确的判断。  
“我的头都快烧起来了！”洛基难耐地尖叫着，身体难以把持地抽搐着，海拉紧紧抓住他的手，那冰凉的温度使得洛基感到好受了些，“姐姐……我好难受！好疼！我——”  
索尔看着因为烧灼般疼痛而不断呻吟的黑发恋人，踉跄着跪到了他身边。  
“是毒液。”金发吸血鬼的眼睛没能离开对方的手腕，喃喃道。  
艾瑞克顺着他的视线看去，那里有一圈牙印，他沉默片刻，按在洛基大腿动脉处止血的力气依旧没有松懈。  
“你可以转变他，”艾瑞克的眼神在索尔与海拉间游移不定地说道，“正如你期待的那样。”  
“我从未这样期待过。”  
索尔抓住洛基的手腕，微微使劲儿，“我想让他以人类的方式活着，我不想……我的答案是不。”  
旺达解决完尸体扑了过来，她屏住呼吸靠近洛基，检查着对方的生命迹象。她在这时候完全赞同了艾瑞克的提议，“他最终会变成吸血鬼的，索尔，我已经看到了！”就在刚才燃烧火焰的一瞬间，她看到了索尔和洛基的未来——他们会以永生的方式在一起的。  
“但预测未来并不是绝对的，不是吗？”海拉打断了他们的话，他看向在场最像医生的那个家伙，她严肃地问道，“还有别的办法对吧？”  
“吸出那些带毒的血，”艾瑞克沉声道，“这样他还有救。”  
海拉一怔，她这些年一直在以人血为生，根本不具备这样的克制力，她能在洛基流这么多血的情况下还安然无恙的站在他身边就已经是竭尽所能了——像巴基，他根本就没有靠近这里的勇气。  
索尔也意识到了这一点，他咬牙道，“你知道我停不下来。”  
这短暂的几秒里洛基身体抽搐地越发厉害了，艾瑞克和旺达联手都快压制不住他痛苦的扭动挣扎。他叫得大声极了，压抑的烧灼感从五脏六腑里被点燃，那不是对欲望的渴求，而是被洗礼的痛苦——他反扣住不知道谁的冰冷的手，结结巴巴道。  
“转化我……求你了！！求你了！！！我好痛——”  
“索尔！”艾瑞克大声叫了他，“你得快点做决定，他没有多少时间了！”年长的吸血鬼盯着他当做儿子般看待的男孩，他知道他在想什么，他不想转化洛基，因为洛基有他们都无法得到的自由和阳光。  
海拉猛地抬头，大喝一声，“那就用你的意志停下来！”  
……  
吸血鬼们的焦灼并没有尽数传入洛基的耳中。因为毒血在体内乱窜的关系，他的视觉和听觉都变得时而清晰时而模糊，他煎熬地嚎叫着，身体痉挛般地弓起，一旁是失而复得的姐姐在握着他的手，一旁是心之所向的男友在说什么——他侧过头去，视线里模模糊糊的一大片火光，他什么声音都在那瞬间听不见了，就好像耳朵里被轰鸣过，短暂的失去了听的能力。  
然后，他感到吻和牙齿落在自己的右手手腕上。  
听觉再度回笼——“洛基，我会让这一切都过去的。”  
黑发少年直觉痛苦随着这声音渐渐离开了，连带着这两天的疲惫、追逐都一并远去了。他的血液被吮吸着，痛觉却变得不这么明显，这是他第一次知道血液从血管里流出去的感觉——他想他有这么几秒钟的时间接近于死亡。  
洛基在昏迷过去前恍惚的想到，也许他注定了要与死亡常相伴。

<<<  
等到一切尘埃落定，洛基醒来的时候，已经是第三天的清晨。  
黑发少年费劲所有力气才睁开眼，然后有这么一会儿他的眼前还是模糊的，直到他感到有人伸手在他面前晃了晃，视线内才恢复了一片清明。  
“……索尔呢？”  
黑发女郎保持着十七八岁的面容冲她劫后余生的弟弟笑道，“嘿，我都坐在你床前了，为什么你第一个问的不是我？”她往身后努了努嘴，“在那边休息呢。”  
洛基艰难地转头看去，不知道是不是还没从战斗中恢复体力，索尔的脸色比平时更苍白。他咽了咽口水，决定还是先问问情况。  
“我活下来了？”  
“显然是，”海拉说道，“虽然那小子差点吸干了你的血——你会住院都是拜他所赐。”  
“是我太鲁莽了，”洛基很爽快地承认错误，随即把话题拼命拉扯回来，“……但你又是怎么回事？这十年……我的意思是你失踪了十年，父亲……我……”  
海拉安抚性握住他的手，塞回被窝里，“我知道你要问什么，但说起来有点复杂，不过结果你已经知道了。”她顿了一顿，美艳的脸上浮现起一丝笑意，红眼睛里温和极了，“我没死——或者说永远的死了——我很好。你只要知道这些就行了。”  
洛基对此还有一箩筐子问题要问，不过明显他姐姐现在是不会说的。好吧，他想他大概有的是时间追问这件事，先暂且搁置也没什么。  
“那你会回福克斯吗？”他嗫喏了下，“父亲很想你。”  
“当然，詹姆斯的事情解决了，我就也没什么后顾之忧了。”虽然外头还遗留着一个维多利亚，这女人估计是个隐患，但现在不是说这个的时候。  
洛基听后终于露出了欣慰的笑容。  
海拉拍了拍他的脑袋，“我用你的口吻给父亲发了短信，说你明天就回福克斯镇。嗯，估计你这腿有点难解释……”  
“说是我为了追你不小心摔断的怎么样？”洛基开起了玩笑，海拉瞪了他一眼，但鉴于还是记忆中年轻的姐姐，这个眼神的杀伤力并不大，黑发青年连举起双手投降的力气都没有，“哦……我只是开个玩笑。”  
海拉哼哼一声，“我想你们之间还有话要说。”她起身往外走，“我就不打扰你们了。”  
房间里很快就安静了下来。  
索尔在海拉关门离开后睁开了眼睛，他金棕色的瞳仁里还饱含歉意，但既然洛基看了过来，他就也挪到了床边坐下，忐忑地接受着男友的审视。  
“他死了，对吗？”洛基问他，“而我活下来是因为你。”  
索尔静静地看着他，轻声道，“詹姆斯死了，维多利亚逃了……你不是因为我活下来，而是因为我，你才会躺在医院里。”  
洛基很讨厌索尔这幅亏欠他一辈子的表情，他干脆望起了天花板。  
“我当时有点迷糊了，如果你没停下来把我转化了也不错。”  
“你的确这样求我们了，”索尔顿了顿，“可我不想你变得和我们一样。”  
“但是旺达说的我听见了，她说我最终还是加入了你们——”  
索尔倾身将手指按在了男友的嘴唇上，他神情复杂而温柔，内疚溢于言表，“……那不是绝对的。洛基，我们第一次说起这个时我就提过。旺达遇见的未来都是可以改变的，或许你当时——或者是我当时——有这么一瞬间的念头，但我们成功阻止了这一切的发生不是吗？”  
洛基气得想拿脚踹他，可惜他动不了。  
黑发少年只能翻了个白眼继续质问。  
“我会死。”  
“我会保护你。”  
“我会老死！”  
“你就算八十岁了在我面前也是个可爱的男孩。”  
“……”洛基觉得自己没被气出心脏病来一定是被索尔的外表所迷惑了，他怎么以前就没意识到这家伙是这么固执的一个脑袋呢？他垂下眼睛，努力撑起身体，用手去掰正索尔的脸，让那双因为愧疚而变深的金瞳正视自己。  
“可你却永远都是十七岁。”洛基强调，“我会衰老，会变样，会不再与你匹配……你不能只顾着自己的想法，索尔。我不是在一心求死，我只是想和你在一起。”  
索尔被那双翠绿色的眼睛震住了。在洛基醒来之前，他已经想过他们故事的结局——要么洛基离开福克斯镇，要么他和家人们离开福克斯镇，和自己在一起对洛基来说太不安全了，他不该在动荡中度过一生中最美好的日子。  
可是洛基的话让他动摇。  
“别离开我。”  
病床上，他的黑发小男友轻声低语，试图抓住他冰冷的手指。  
索尔没多犹豫地握住了他的手，他们十指紧扣，仿佛这样就能打破两个世界的壁垒。  
金发吸血鬼低头吻住了恋人的额头。  
“……我还能去哪里呢……”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 索尔跑路倒计时

15

春季学期的最末，福克斯高中和以往一样举办了舞会。即将升入三年级的年轻男女们早就约好了舞伴，把自己打扮得漂漂亮亮，只等最后时刻的到来。而洛基就不是那么走运了，他在最开始知道舞会的时候根本还没想好要找谁做舞伴，而后和索尔确定了情侣关系，他又迅速弄坏了他的腿——以至于到了舞会当天，他右腿上还绑着绑带，根本无法穿早就准备好的黑色西装。  
反倒是索尔，一身笔挺的白色西装，简直像是要去参加婚礼。  
“你真该看看他和老爸面对面谁都说不出话来的样子。”  
海拉换上了一条纯黑的露肩长裙，她背对洛基示意对方帮她把后背的拉链弄好，姐弟俩站在穿衣镜前有一搭没一搭的聊天。  
“我等下就会看见了，不过说实话，你比我更像是去参加高中舞会的。”洛基不死心地追问，“你到底是哪一年被转化的……拜托，你不会打算一辈子不告诉我吧？”  
海拉抛了个媚眼给弟弟，自顾自地对着镜子整理起了卷曲的黑色长发。话说这次他们回来，可实打实惊吓到了劳菲——这位可怜的老父亲还以为自己再也见不到女儿，再也无法和儿子和好了呢，谁知道这么巧，儿子出了趟门回来就把女儿也带回来了。劳菲当然有一箩筐的话要问，可是姐弟俩口径一致的避重就轻，倒让失而复得的老爸无话可说了。  
“算了，回来就好。”——劳菲如是说。  
换完了衣服下楼，听到动静的两人早就在楼梯口等着了。  
“……我想你没在期待我换礼服对吧？”  
洛基扶着他姐姐的手下了楼梯，给了等在楼下的索尔一个无奈的微笑。他因为腿的关系，只能穿着简单的牛仔裤，这样一来上半身如果是西装的话也不太搭，所以干脆就只穿了连帽衫。金发吸血鬼望向他抿了抿嘴，白色西装衬得这家伙愈发耀眼夺目。  
“这样就很好，”索尔认真地说道——劳菲斜着看了他一眼——接收到不善眼神地某人瞬间表明态度，“我会照顾好洛基的，请您放心，警长。”  
劳菲哼哼一声，转头去看自己的大女儿。  
“我好像不久前也听过这句话。”  
索尔感到有些尴尬，但他却认为劳菲的责怪还可以来得更猛烈些，因为洛基的伤的的确确是因为自己。  
墙上的钟敲了几下，到出发的时间了，索尔扶着洛基先一步上车去，海拉留在后头。保持着少女时代面容的黑发女郎站在两阶台阶上，黑发与黑裙都让她看上去肤色凝白，唯有一双眼睛是深深的碧色。她准备了隐形眼镜，以免遇到需要解释眼睛颜色的情况。  
“……你当时离开的时候我真的又怕又气，”劳菲突然说道，“可是时间久了，我就又担心你出什么意外，我所有当警察的朋友都在帮我找你……”  
可是十年，了无音讯。  
劳菲似乎也知道自己在这个时候说这些不好，但他只是觉得有些恍惚，害怕眼前的人是做梦一般。良久，他叹了口气，低声道，“你这样很好看。”  
海拉愣了愣，旋即微笑起来，“我保证再也不会离开你们了。”  
当年的逃亡之路上几次遭遇险境，她每一次都能精准地对自己下狠手从困境中逃脱，直到最后靠近意大利的国界时，才被詹姆斯抓住。那是她最接近死亡的时候，他吸取了她不少鲜血，把她丢在了森林里，她以为自己就会那样死去，谁知道血的气味吸引来另一个更为年老的吸血鬼——他伸手转化了她。  
她因为吸血鬼而濒临死亡，又因为吸血鬼而重得永生。从睁开血色双眼活过来的那一刻起，海拉就确定，她会一直追杀詹姆斯，直到报仇雪恨。  
好在，她终于做到了。

舞会在学校附近，那块地方经常被租赁来做一些庆典活动，因为福克斯镇就这一个高中，所以学生们没花多少力气就把这里装饰的像模像样了。  
索尔把车停到门口，先让海拉和洛基下车，他紧张兮兮地扶着自己的小男友坐到一旁的横椅上，确认洛基没问题后才继续去把自己的车停好。海拉见状调笑了一句，“他对你实在太心疼了吧？难道你会碎吗？”  
“也许他觉得我会碎吧。”洛基还对于索尔不肯转化他这件事耿耿于怀。  
姐弟俩嬉笑了几句，后头的树林里忽然出现了一个彼此都熟悉的身影——来人神情复杂地看着他们，身上没有穿礼服长裙，只是简单的制服长裤。  
海拉敏锐地意识到了有人在看他们，她回过头去，先是一怔，旋即一笑。  
“我该说好久不见吗？”她站起来拍了拍裙摆，径自撇下洛基走过去，走到女警员的面前旁若无人地比划了一下彼此的身高，“这么多年你就没长高点吗？”  
瓦尔基里的表情是洛基从未见过的，有点古怪，有点难过，但又好像很高兴。过了许久她才叹了口气道，“你的样子一点也没变，我不知道该高兴还是该……”  
“我既然回来了，你就应该高兴。”海拉很理所当然地挽上了她的手，吸血鬼冰冷的体温让女警员一怔，但是她并未推开，反倒是略微迟疑。只这一点的迟疑，海拉也感觉出来了，她皱了皱眉疑惑道，“你不是来给我做舞伴的吗？”  
“……”瓦尔基里望天，“我三分钟前才知道你回来了，你指望我是来给你做舞伴的？”  
“哪怕三秒钟前知道的也不妨碍你做这个决定。”  
海拉拽着人就从洛基身边走过，撇下一句“乖乖等着索尔来接你别乱跑我们先进去了”，就迅速地消失在了洛基眼前。  
黑发少年目瞪口呆，不知道这里面究竟是什么样的奸情关系。  
这样的惊愕一直持续到索尔回来，金发吸血鬼体贴地搀扶着瘸了一条腿的恋人往里走，洛基慢悠悠地迈着步子，觉得周围看自己的人真多。  
里头早就热闹到不行了。灯光，音乐，美食和扑克牌，大家都放弃了平时朴素的打扮，各自拾掇的鲜亮动人，相比之下洛基这一身还是太……  
“哇哦，”黑发少年在进门时被当头照来的闪光灯弄得眨了下眼睛，随即震耳欲聋的音乐覆盖了他全部的视听范围，“真的，你还不如杀了我。”  
“……春季舞会是个重要的仪式，我不想你错过任何事情，”索尔揽在他腰上的手一紧，微微皱眉道，“还有，别说这个字。”  
洛基耸了耸肩，在人群之中一眼看见另一对和他们相似的舞伴——海拉和瓦尔基里在那跳舞，不得不说后者的制服让她过分醒目了。  
“你姐姐……”索尔只起了个开头，洛基就迅速打断了他接下去的话。  
“老朋友，我想，”黑发少年往另一边走去，“瓦尔基里和我父亲也认识很久了。”  
索尔思索了片刻，最终没说什么，扶着男友离开了。  
他们又遇到了杰西卡，穿着超低胸粉色礼服长裙的女孩儿正和她暗恋已久的麦克又唱又跳——洛基忍不住隔了老远比划了个“深V？”的手势作为调侃。  
“你穿裙子一定也会比她好看。”索尔突然凑到他耳边说道，洛基头也不回地给了男友一个爱的肘击，他压低了声音略带威胁，“告诉我你刚才没幻想。”  
“我没有。”索尔搂着他往后门花园的方向去。  
在经过音响时，他们又遇到了另一对小情侣安吉拉和埃里克。安吉拉放弃了她之前选过的所有礼服款式，选择了纯白的一条，这很衬她的气质，而埃里克也看见了他们，正兴致高昂地冲他们挥手。洛基也挥了挥手，随即叹气道，“他们可真有精神——”  
“是你太没精神了，”索尔笑道，“我们去花园里吹吹风。”

逃离了小情侣们热情似火的招呼，二人终于在花园里享受到了片刻的宁静。花园里有一个宽敞的、被米白色串珠灯装饰过的亭子，但却没什么人，好像是特地为他俩量身定做似的。  
索尔自然地向洛基伸出手，“可以吗？”  
“我拒绝跳……”他顿了顿，“等等，我根本不会跳舞。”  
金发吸血鬼上前一步揽住了他的腰——尽管刚才他们已经做过这个动作许多次，可这会儿只有他俩，气氛无疑暧昧了起来。  
“我会引导你。”  
吸血鬼的气息很冰冷，但声音却沙哑又温柔，他金棕色的眼睛在灯光下又浅又亮，环着恋人的手却力道十足。索尔抱着他，轻轻的跟着屋子里传来的音乐晃动身体，他们并没有人特意在跳男步或者女步，但这样的对比之下，洛基还是很明显感觉到了自己在弱势地位……好吧，这也是没办法的事情。  
绿眼睛眯了起来，心中却颇为愤愤不平。  
“我更希望你在别的地方引导我……”洛基懒洋洋地拉长了音调，问题却一个接一个很清晰，“为什么当时要救我？如果你让毒液扩散，我现在就能和你一样了。”  
“你不知道自己在说什么，”索尔抱着他转了个身，语气温柔地劝道，“你不会想这样的。”  
“可我想要你。”  
被那双翡翠般的绿眼睛看住，那样炽烈又直白的话语叫金发吸血鬼无比狼狈——他不是惧怕，而是觉得难耐——他不明白，难道洛基不知道自己的吸引力究竟有多大吗？这样毫无遮蔽的告白，完全就是在蓄意引诱。  
索尔呼吸急促地挪开视线，“我不想结束你现在的生活，洛基。”  
“可人本身就在无限接近于死亡，”洛基摇头，随即摆脱索尔抓着他手的动作，干脆两只手都环在了对方的脖子上，拉近彼此的距离。他想要对方无处可逃，只能正视自己的情感，“每一秒，都更接近死亡。”  
洛基凝视对方良久，随后侧过脑袋，将自己白皙的颈子暴露在吸血鬼的视线中，手上微微用力，呼吸同样快了两拍。  
“索尔，我不会满足于和你只度过快乐幸福的一生，我要的远比一生要长……”  
“可我们的永远代价太高昂了，洛基。”  
晚风吹过，悠扬的音乐声中，金发青年揽住恋人的腰肢，将冰冷的吻落在了本该落下齿痕的地方。他反复用嘴唇摩挲着那块温热的皮肤，感受到底下血管鲜活的涌动，最终重重地叹息了一声。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跑路的锤。

16  
索尔的离开非常突然，突然到洛基一点儿异样都没察觉出来。  
早上，黑发少年照例开车去学校上课，匆匆一瞟只看见了娜塔莎红色的跑车，但是索尔并没有出现在教室里，老师说他是请假了；到了中午，洛基又试图去食堂里找旺达问个清楚，可兰谢尔家的人没有一个在学校的，连他们的生物课老师今日都告假没来。至此洛基才嗅到了诡异的气氛，放学后他没有马上回家，而是掉头开车去了镇子外的吸血鬼别墅——自然，等待他的不会是大家热烈的欢迎，而是空无一人的房屋。  
玻璃别墅在日落后显得格外幽静诡异，洛基下车试着去推了一下门——门没有关，他忍住一肚子疑问往里走去，虽然这个地方他来了不是一次两次，可现在这阴森森的气氛实在叫他警惕。  
好不容易摸到了墙壁上的开关，洛基按了下去，整个客厅顿时亮了起来。客厅里一切如旧，没有半点收拾过的痕迹，但是干净如新的餐桌上却摆着一张纸。黑发少年走近一看，认出来那上头是查尔斯匆匆忙忙的笔记。  
【洛基，我知道你一定会看见这张纸，但当你看见的时候，我们已经举家离开了福克斯……这是索尔的决定。他无法接受把你转变的现实，我们没有办法说服他，所以只能选择离开。希望你不要再来找我们，你应该有更平安稳妥的人生。——查尔斯】  
“他们走了。”  
海拉的身影突然出现在楼道拐角处，她大约是跟着洛基的车来到这里。黑发女郎静静地抱着手臂站在弟弟身后，声音难以置信又不得不信。她又重复了一遍，“他们走了，我已经不能在福克斯闻到他们的气味。”  
洛基把那张纸捏成团，掐在手心里。随后又缓缓地把纸团再度展开，从头到尾读了一遍，头顶明晃晃的灯光不知为何使他眼睛刺痛，但那些潦草秀美的笔记，他已经在课上看了太多回。黑发少年翠绿色的眼睛盯着褶皱纸张里的“thor”一词，久久没有说话。  
“他为什么宁可选择逃避？”洛基怔怔道，“是我逼走了他吗？”  
海拉走上前来给了弟弟一个拥抱，“我能理解他为什么会这样做，不过……”她顿了一顿，旋即冰冷的手拉起了弟弟的胳膊，询问道，“介意陪我去个地方吗？”  
洛基下意识地问她，“去哪？”  
“带你去找一个理由。”黑发女郎没戴美瞳，渐渐从血红过渡成金总色的瞳仁在夜色里有一些橙红的光，她冰凉的温度让洛基觉得眷恋，但也仅仅是一秒，他就意识到那不是索尔，而是他的姐姐——他们再度回到车里，由海拉开车一路向西去。  
洛基认出来那是什么方向……他去过的，拉普什海滩的方向，也可以认为是保留地。  
路上，黑发少年一直抓着那团纸，反复蹂躏着那东西，一声不吭。

——他们很快就抵达了一处洛基从未来过的地方。  
一座精巧的小屋外燃起篝火，烤肉的香气远远飘来，海拉在停车前重重地按了下喇叭，那边很快有人抬起头冲他们打了个招呼，洛基从对方的身高和发色勉强认出来是瓦尔基里。  
“我以为只有你一个人，”瓦尔基里跑过来，和关上车门的海拉拥抱了一下，随后微微皱眉看向洛基，“……你看上去很不好，发生了什么事吗？”  
洛基甩上车门，苍白的脸色在篝火边格外明显。  
“我总得多带个有味觉的家伙过来蹭吃蹭喝，不然太无聊了。”海拉拽着洛基坐到火堆旁取暖，然后开始烤瓦尔基里烤了一半的羊腿，漫不经心地说道，“你们不是一直监视着兰谢尔家族的动向么？难道不知道发生了什么？”  
洛基闻言抬头看去，瓦尔基里责怪地看了一眼海拉，不知道该如何解释眼下的情况。  
“你们在监视他们？为什么……”黑发少年顿了顿，注意到二人的相处方式，脑子突然就转了过来，“你早就知道他们不是人类？”  
瓦尔基里呼了一口气，坐到了洛基身边，无奈地从口袋里摸出一支女士香烟给自己点上——随后海拉的脑袋凑了过来，她就把那支吸了一口的烟塞到对方嘴里，这才又给自己点了一支。星空下，篝火冉冉，香烟的星火与之相比实在如沧海一粟。  
“还记得我们在拉普什海滩上的对话吗？”瓦尔基里这样开场，她的声音因为烟而染上了沙哑和沉重，洛基回想了一下，就听见她继续说道，“奎鲁特人的祖先是狼，兰谢尔家族是我们的敌人，但是我的曾祖父与他们签下约定，只要不越界，便不会主动揭发他们的秘密——”  
瓦尔基里深深地看了一眼洛基，“现在你已经知道了他们的秘密。”  
洛基感到脊背发凉，他还未从索尔离开的消息中缓过神来，就又收到了更大的冲击。  
“所以你是狼人？”  
“……差不多吧。”瓦尔基里耸了耸肩，避开黑发少年的视线，瞪了一眼边上在烤肉的女吸血鬼，对方莞尔一笑，将烤得火候差不多的羊肉拿过来用刀简单地切了片，放到了有酱料的不锈钢盘子里。  
“可是他们为什么要离开？”洛基觉得自己最近半年抗打击能力好了不少，哪怕瓦尔基里当场在他面前变身为狼他都可以坦然接受。只是不提这些，他还是没懂索尔离开的理由，“我不明白，我变成那样有什么不好吗？”  
他看向海拉，黑发女郎也看向他。  
“我姐姐也是这样，我为什么不可以被转化？”  
瓦尔基里不赞同地抿起嘴唇，她瞪了一眼海拉，随即后者叹气道，“因为那不是我主动选择的，洛基，我是没有选择才会变成现在这样。”  
女吸血鬼想到那一日春季舞会时看到的场景，她的弟弟和另一个金发吸血鬼接吻拥抱，他们明显都是爱着对方的，可是吸血鬼一出生是要下地狱的，等待他们的永远只有黑夜，永远只有末日。  
“就因为他怕了，所以不肯改造我？”  
“公平点，男孩，换个角度想想，”海拉说道，“如果你是索尔的话，你会愿意带走爱人的灵魂吗？”  
“我的灵魂不是为了庸庸碌碌走向死亡而存在的，”洛基反驳道，翠色的眼睛在火光中灼灼，“姐姐，我知道你们都想我拥有一个安全——平静——甚至完美的生活，可是那不是我要的。虽然我觉得接下来的说法很可笑，但是我要承认，在遇到索尔之后，我要的生活就不再是安全平静和完美了。”他一口气说了许多，最后才补充了一句，“当然，我有更好的‘完美’。”  
瓦尔基里摇摇头，她打心里觉得海拉并不能说服恋爱中的青少年，今天来这里除了能让洛基美美的饱餐一顿外，似乎没什么大作用。  
至于海拉，她也想不到洛基会这么义正言辞的说话。  
“没有人能够永远保护我，你、父亲，又或者索尔，你们都做不到——而且我知道，维多利亚还没被抓住，她说不定什么时候就会卷土重来……”  
“——我的族人会和我一起围剿她，”瓦尔基里打断了他的话，不容置喙道，“那不是你该操心的，洛基。”  
“我在操心我自己。”洛基坦然迎接她的视线，丝毫不惧地说了下去。  
“……一场意外，一场疾病，或者就是无情的岁月时间，只要我还是一个普通人，我就会老去，离开你们的身边。”他捏紧了手里的纸团，“唯一的办法就是转化我。”  
海拉默然地看向他，唇角却漫出了一丝柔和的笑意。  
“……我不想被人保护，我也有能力保护自己……”  
“你长大了。”海拉说道，“如果这是你希望的，我会帮助你……”  
洛基惊讶地看她，“可你刚才……我以为你会花更多的时间来阻止我去做这件事。”  
黑发女吸血鬼耸了耸肩，娴熟地用刀子割着烤熟的羊腿，笑了起来。  
“我只说我能理解索尔的做法，但是把我可爱的弟弟抛下在福克斯镇一个人……”她猛然把刀尖向下，插在了一块半生不熟的牛肉上，哼哼一笑，“我可没说我会容忍这个。”  
瓦尔基里叹了口气，随后又高高兴兴地把孜然洒在烤好的肉上吃了起来。  
夜深了，篝火冉冉，烧烤的喜悦驱散了一点内心的阴霾。

话分两头，索尔并没有离开很远。  
查尔斯在过去的几百年里跑遍了全球大多数富饶的城市，他在很多地方都有产业和住处，包括亚利桑那州的凤凰城。这次的离去太过仓促，吸血鬼们还没为下一个场地打好基础，所以只有索尔独自向南前往了菲尼克斯，至于其它人，他们会在新学期到来前（为了安排新的入学手续）有一段长长的假期。  
“你该转化他的，”旺达在分开前说道，“洛基会伤心于我们的离去……为什么你要抗拒命运的到来呢，哥哥？”  
索尔静静地眺望窗外升起的月亮，“我时常痛恨命运，却也在卑劣地感激着它……这一百多年来我从没有真真切切地握住过什么，我知道自己终有一天会下地狱，可是在那之前我想试着去守护某样东西，让他能够不被黑夜所遮蔽——让我代替他去拥抱黑夜就够了。”  
“可是他爱你。”  
“……正因为我爱他，我才想要守护住他的灵魂。”


	17. Chapter 17

海拉答应了洛基去寻找索尔的下落，她再度离开了福克斯镇，不过这回临走前，她记得要和劳菲交代一声，免得老父亲继续忧心忡忡——不过说实话，她已经可以预见未来十几年甚至几十年这个情况都不会被改变。  
瓦尔基里则留下来继续照看洛基，因为维多利亚还有可能会出现。女警官自从交代过身份后便更加肆无忌惮，洛基也明白了为什么打从自己到镇子上的第一天瓦尔基里就对他关照非常——不是因为劳菲，是因为海拉。  
【“我和你父亲认识十多年了。”】  
第一次见面时瓦尔基里就是这样说的，现在想来这份认识也多半是因为海拉，至于后来她为什么要考警察和劳菲作为同事，瓦尔基里耸了耸肩，随口道，“我以为你知道。当时我不知道她发生了什么，所以打算代替她照顾家人……”  
洛基问她，“你会变成很巨大的狼是么？你的族人们，他们都会吗？”  
瓦尔基里摇头，双手交叠在身前形成一个祈祷的姿势。她漆黑的瞳仁望向深夜的天，转入秋天的福克斯镇变得更加寒冷，即便他们现在坐在篝火边，她也能感到洛基在不断地拉紧衣服。  
“也许你以后得少来几次，”瓦尔基里说道，“在你成为吸血鬼前，可不是怎么抗冻。”  
洛基皱起脸，“你也不是吸血鬼，瓦尔基里。”  
“可我是狼人，狼人的体温比人类要高，我们并不会觉得这很冷。”  
瓦尔基里像照看一个小朋友似的催促着洛基坐进车里，然后开车带他回了福克斯镇。劳菲知道儿子最近总和瓦尔基里出门，并且回来的很晚，如果不是知道瓦尔基里是自己的同事、海拉的朋友的话，他都快以为洛基是步入新恋情了——即便他已经有这种古怪的感觉。  
“你和瓦尔基里……”  
十月的某天早上，劳菲吞吞吐吐开了口，“我是觉得你就算再有一段新恋情，她的年纪也比你大太多了……”  
洛基目瞪口呆，随即扶额。  
“拜托，您想太多了……我们不是这种关系。是姐姐出门前委托瓦尔基里照顾我。”  
劳菲砸吧了下嘴，又吃掉一片涂了花生酱的吐司面包，“好吧……儿子，只是我认为走出一段阴影最好的办法就是投入新的恋情，你的同学里就没有合适的吗？”  
洛基默默为自己倒了杯橙汁，并不作答。他如今心里只有一个念头，那就是海拉什么时候才能带回索尔的消息。

然而海拉并没有马上回来。  
十月过去，十一月也过去了，转眼便是十二月的深冬。  
雨水丰沛的小镇愈发寒冷，洛基每每出门上课都要用厚实的羽绒服将自己裹起来，家门口也结了不少冰，他和劳菲在平安夜之前的那个早上花了不少力气才把冰雪给清扫干净。  
今年的圣诞节，依旧是父子两人和瓦尔基里这个奇怪的配置。  
圣诞歌响起在大街小巷，到处都是厚实的白雪和茂密的松树，彩色铃铛和各色小玩意儿悬挂在小镇中央那棵最高大的圣诞树上，洛基在晚饭前跑去看了，毕竟这种景色在城市里是难得一见。他去的时候还遇到了安吉拉他们一群人，大家伙很热情地邀请了洛基一起拍照，只是在分开各自回家时，安吉拉拥抱了洛基。  
“我知道你是因为索尔的事情才这样低落。”  
聪慧的亚裔女孩这样说道，她温柔地掸去了洛基肩膀上的雪花。  
“希望新的一年你能够愿望成真，”她顿了一顿，“我在放假前看到了学生事务那边的信息，兰谢尔一家并没有办理退学手续，兴许他们只是有事才不得不离开一阵子。”  
洛基诧异，随即也笑起来，回抱了她一下。  
“谢谢。”  
这也是他近日来没有太过颓废的原因——索尔等人的学籍仍在福克斯镇——他答应了海拉会保持平和心态，只是在烦躁时才跑去找瓦尔基里倾诉。好在瓦尔基里和他一样惦记着不在身边的某人，两个人也能插科打诨地聊上许久。  
到了晚上，吃过平安夜的大餐后，洛基回到了自己房间里看书。他现在痴迷于各种关于吸血鬼的文字描写和纪录片，他一边看，一边忍不住拿那些形象和索尔作对比。  
“一点儿也不像。”  
黑发少年抱着抱枕看着电脑屏幕喃喃自语，“吸血鬼才不会因为银质匕首插进心脏就死亡……太阳也不能使他们灰飞烟灭……胡编乱造……”  
“——真高兴我的弟弟能这么快领悟精髓。”  
窗户被推开的声音和熟悉的女声同时响起在房间里，洛基猛地按下键盘的空格键，视频画面瞬间暂停，他回过头去，只见黑发女郎正拂去身上的积雪，好整以暇地站在他的床边——窗户不知道什么时候被打开了，冷风飕飕地刮进了温暖的小屋子里。  
洛基赶紧把窗户关上，他吃惊道，“你怎么回来了不走正门——父亲知道了吗？还有，那个……”他顿了一顿，注意到海拉身后的阴影里还有一个人，“……谁？”  
“太晚了，我不想叫父亲担心，看你房间里灯还亮着我就上来了。”海拉耸了耸肩，“很遗憾没能直接把你男朋友打晕了拖回来，不过这个家伙坚持要跟我回来，也是没办法。”  
洛基望天。  
“把索尔留给我打就行。”黑发青年舔了舔嘴唇，“嗯，你半夜三更把一个陌生人带进我屋子……所以他到底是谁？”  
“戴了兜帽你就不认识了？”  
海拉耸肩，自动自发地往对门自己的卧室走，他摆摆手，“聊完了别留宿，我的房间也不行，我有女朋友我弟弟有男朋友了……”  
兜帽即刻被掀了下来，翻了个漂亮又完美的白眼。  
“我有地方住，况且你弟弟的男朋友是我哥哥！”  
——是旺达。  
旺达气鼓鼓地说完那一句后，先转身拥抱了洛基，“好久不见……我应该说这句的不是吗？”她带着点内疚道，“关于我们家的不辞而别，我想你肯定不高兴。”  
“当然，”洛基毫无意外地回答，“要不是我姐姐和她女朋友坚决拦下了我，我早就离开福克斯去找你们了。”  
旺达苦笑，“她们拦下你的理由我也知道……维多利亚是吗？”  
洛基惊异于她的“知道”，但他转念一想，吸血鬼对气味是如此敏感，旺达肯定察觉到了什么——更重要的是眼前人的特殊能力是预见未来，她会出现在这，莫非是看到了什么……  
“你看到了什么？”洛基忽然抓住了红发女吸血鬼的肩膀，当然他的力道不可能伤到对方，但旺达还是感觉到了他的用力，“你们都决定走了，不可能有什么理由要回来——你一定是看到了什么，对不对！”  
“……你还真聪明。”  
旺达干巴巴地说道。  
“是的，我看到了一些东西，这才避开我的家人们来找你，”红发女郎坦诚道，“我戴兜帽也是为了隔绝气味……你知道，气味这东西有时候让我们很困扰。”  
洛基眼巴巴地看着对方，绿眼睛里满是紧张。  
“我们离开福克斯后就没在一起了，因为学期制度的关系，大家基本处于放假的阶段，我和幻视本来打算去欧洲旅游一下……然后在抵达西班牙的当晚，我预见了你的未来。”  
说到这个，旺达依旧觉得喉头干涩。她的预见能力在这近百年来从未出过错，虽说是可以被改变的，但如果当事人一意孤行，那就一定会实现。那天夜里她正站在窗户前看月亮，忽然就被一些模糊的片段击中了大脑，随后便是源源不断地碎片涌入，她几乎瞬间就头疼地捂住了脑袋——幻视连忙冲过来抱住她，焦急地询问她发生了什么。  
“……这很奇怪，我从未遇到过这种事，预见的能力出现了选择性。我看见——如果我不来找你的话，你会死于维多利亚之手；我来找你的话，你会被维多利亚追杀，但能侥幸留的一条命在。”旺达含蓄地保留了中间的一部分，她没和洛基说的是，如果选择了后者，洛基虽然活下来，却有不少人会因为维多利亚的恨意而失去性命变成新生的吸血鬼——她当然自私，可谁没有私心？  
“然后呢？”  
洛基再度听见了关于“吸血鬼”的事情，他难得听见自己如此平静地反问。  
“追杀，然后呢？”  
旺达金棕色的瞳仁凝视着她哥哥的人类爱人，轻声道，“我们或许会有一场吸血鬼间的厮杀……维多利亚会组织起她的军队……但这避无可避……比起你失去性命，索尔宁可为你厮杀。”  
黑发青年抱着手臂，忽然歪了头冲她笑起来。  
“又一次保护？”洛基隐忍着怒意，因为这怒火不该对旺达发泄，“我就是这么脆弱、没用的人类，需要你们一次次保护我，对吗？甚至没有人问过我，我是不是需要这个，索尔——我在这一点上真的非常、非常讨厌他。”  
绿眼睛里闪烁着一丝迷茫，随后便又归于平静。  
洛基叹了口气，“有时候我也不知道是他倒霉遇见了我，还是我倒霉遇见了他。”  
红发女郎默然片刻，随后温柔地将手按在了黑发少年的肩膀上，低声道。  
“别讨厌他，洛基，他真的很想一直守护在你身边，可你也要理解他希望你能选择温暖而非黑暗，黑暗是前进就不能回头的地狱，这是没有办法后退的选择。”  
她顿了好久，才又一步步退到窗子边，准备离去。  
然而在离去之前，旺达还是留下了一句话。  
“他一直在离你很近的地方，看着你……我的哥哥很爱你，洛基。”

tbc


End file.
